El ojo de ender
by Jared Arturo
Summary: Un espadachín solitario y una arquera con amnesia buscan la manera de destruir el último ojo de ender, para evitar que su mundo sea invadido por los endermans; pero habrán distintos enemigos en el camino que no se los dejarán muy fácil.
1. La desconocida

Charlie caminaba por el sendero para regresar a su casa y disfrutar de la suavidad de su cama. Estaba cansado. Había minado durante toda la tarde tratando de conseguir diamante sin éxito alguno. No se percató de la hora que era hasta que un agudo golpe de fatiga lo azotó sin previo aviso.

Cuando salió de la cueva, descubrió el motivo de su cansancio. Era de noche (más bien de madrugada). Su cuerpo exigía con vigor un lugar para recostarse y dormir, pero como no tenía lana en su inventario para crear una cama, no tuvo más remedio que utilizar el resto de su energía para desenvainar su espada y volver a casa.

El joven espadachín no podía ver nada a través de la espesa penumbra. Las nubes habían ocultado la luna y las estrellas, así que decidió crear su propia luz. Con un movimiento ágil de su mano sacó una antorcha y la encendió sin muchos problemas, dejando ver así, los robles y abetos que formaban parte del extenso bosque de Helintom. Charlie comenzó a caminar tratando de no hacer mucho ruido con cada pisada, dejando atrás la entrada de la cueva que había encontrado hace unos días.

A pesar de que estaba muy alerta, él sabía que si se encontraba con algún monstruo, le resultaría muy difícil pelear con la facilidad que tiene una persona descansada y llena de energías.

No se escuchaba nada; aquel silencio era escalofriante. Lo único que se oía eran los murmullos de sus pasos y la brisa acariciando el follaje de los arboles. Por lo menos tendría la ventaja de escuchar si alguien se acercaba.

Charlie miraba hacia todos lados, apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, hasta que de repente, se escuchó un fuerte crujido a su izquierda (parecía ser la rama de algún árbol). Charlie se espantó y dirigió toda su atención al lugar del que había venido el ruido. Una gota de sudor corrió por su mejilla, luego comenzó a escuchar y a sentir un rápido y fuerte golpeteo proveniente de su pecho, el cual, le había comenzando a doler.

Incluso con más cautela que antes, Charlie empezó a caminar hacia el origen del crujido, al mismo tiempo que daba unos largos y profundos suspiros tratando de apaciguar el dolor de su pecho.

La antorcha no le alumbraba demasiado lejos. En cualquier momento podría saltar un monstruo de entre las sombras. Pensar en eso le hizo ponerse más nervioso. No tenía ni la menor idea de con qué podría encontrase.

Después de unos pasos más, Charlie vislumbró entre las sombras un bulto blanco recostado en el suelo al lado de un árbol, lo cual le produjo un escalofrío de punta a punta. A pesar de eso, se acercó un poco más, más lento que antes y sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Conforme más avanzaba, más notaba que el bulto se movía con suavidad. Crecía un poco y luego volvía a como estaba antes; entonces Charlie entendió que el bulto respiraba. Y mientras más se acercaba, menos miedo sentía, ya que comenzaba a darse cuenta que se trataba de una persona. El bulto blanco resultó ser una chamarra. Esto lo supo porque después de unos cuantos pasos más, vio unos jeans oscuros que no había visto antes por la oscuridad. Toda su ropa estaba sucia de tierra con algunas hojas encima. Como la persona estaba de espaldas, cogió una vara del suelo y la picó desde lejos para cerciorarse de que estuviese dormida, y luego la volteó con cuidado para verle el rostro.

Era una chica.

Lo primero que Charlie notó fue la herida que tenía en la frente, y acto seguido, miro hacia el árbol junto al que estaba la chica, el cual tenía una rama desgarrada y colgando. Estaba más que claro que se había golpeado con ella y se había desmayado en el acto.

Volvió a observar a la chica. Su piel era clara y sedosa a primera vista, tenía un cabello rubio largo y ondulado como hilos de oro puro; pero lo que más resaltaba de aquella chica, era su encantadora belleza.

No podía dejarla ahí tirada, era presa fácil para cualquier monstruo que anduviese rondando cerca, y no podría dormir tranquilo y a gusto sabiendo que había dejado sola a una chica inconsciente en medio de un bosque a mitad de la noche.

No había forma de cargarla hasta su casa. Aunque se viese muy pequeña y ligera para Charlie, estaba demasiado cansado, y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para pelear se le agotarían casi en seguida; sin mencionar que también tenía que sostener la antorcha y la espada. Tenía que haber alguna otra forma.

Fue entonces que a Charlie se le ocurrió la mejor idea que había tenido desde hace días: Sacó su mesa de trabajo antes de poner su antorcha a un lado, y creó una vagoneta con el hierro que había conseguido de la cueva. Después puso el vehículo en el suelo lo ató a su cintura con una soga, dejando el espacio suficiente para que pudiese caminar con libertad, y por último, guardo su mesa de trabajo.

Cuando cargó a la chica para ponerla en la vagoneta, se sorprendió de lo pesada que era a pesar de ser tan delgada. De todas formas, Charlie no pudo evitar sonrojarse; Jamás había hecho algo así.

Luego, puso con delicadeza a la chica dentro de la vagoneta y retomó el camino hacia su casa. Era algo cansado, pero mucho mejor que cargarla sobre sus hombros. Durante su camino por el bosque, escuchó un gruñido. Conocía ese tipo de gruñidos más que a su propia voz. Lleno de adrenalina, volteó a su derecha y vió saliendo de entre las sombras a un zombie verde, pálido y putrefacto; con una sonrisa macabra y deforme que podría darle pesadillas a cualquier adulto durante meses.

Charlie había perdido el miedo hacia los zombies desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes... estaba cansado y además llevaba una moribunda a su lado. Charlie pudo eliminar en un movimiento el monstruo, pero prefirió no arriesgarse, y se alejó de él lo más rápido que pudo. Eso hizo con el resto de monstruos que se encontró. Por suerte, no se había encontrado con muchos.

Al cabo de diez minutos de jalar y arrastrar el vehículo improvisado, llegaron a la entrada de su casa. Charlie apagó su antorcha y abrió las puertas para entrar junto con la vagoneta. Y después de desatar la cuerda de su cintura, cerró la puerta y cargó una vez más a la muchacha con un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Subió las escaleras jadeando y resollando hasta que finalmente logró dejarla en la cama de su habitación. Después se haría otra cama y dormiría en la estancia; si dormía con ella en su cama, y ella lo veía al despertar en un lugar que jamás había visto, era un hecho que eso no podía terminar bien.

Con un gemido de alivio, Charlie dejó caer a la chica en su cama y justo después de eso, se tiro al suelo, mirando al techo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Si se acostaba en la cama aunque sea un rato, era un hecho que se quedaría dormido casi al instante, así que prefirió hacerlo en el suelo.

-¿Por qué siempre me pasan las cosas más extrañas? -se preguntó a si mismo en un suspiro, sin saber lo que le esperaba en el futuro...

Después de descansar un rato, fue por un trapo, vendas y agua tibia. Se sentó en la cama al lado de la chica y le lavó su frente suavemente con el trapo remojado en el agua. Luego cogió las vendas y cubrió su frente con ellas, rodeándole toda su cabeza, acabando con un nudo final antes de soltar un suspiro y preguntarse a si mismo una vez más:

-¿Quién eres?

...

A la mañana siguiente, Charlie despertó viendo su tocadiscos. Había puesto su cama al lado de este: En la estancia (todavía no tenía ningún disco, pero le gustaba como adornaba la casa). Y después de revolcarse un rato entre las sabanas, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se estiro acompañado de un largo bostezo, dejando tronar todos los huesos que podía. Hasta que recordó que había rescatado a una desconocida la noche anterior.

Presto se levantó en seguida y se puso las sandalias para salir corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación lo más rápido que pudo tratando de no tropezar con cada escalón que subía. Abrió la puerta con un fuerte golpe que retumbó en todos los rincones de la casa, y al ver a la chica justo donde la había dejado, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio; no se había ido, seguía dormida. Entonces Charlie se dio cuenta que se había preocupado por ella de nuevo, pero esta vez lo había hecho de una forma diferente. No quería que se fuera. Algo dentro de él quería conocerla. Quería estar con ella. Tuvo el presentimiento de que no era una chica normal. Más que nada, era misteriosa. ¿Qué hacía una chica vagando por el bosque a mitad de la noche? Era claro que no había salido a pasear. Fue la primera vez que Charlie se hizo esa pregunta.

Cuando estuvo a punto de salir, escuchó un gemido proveniente de la chica. Se volvió para verla una vez más y notó como se movían las sabanas ligeramente. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido se acercó un poco para verla mejor. La desconocida se incorporó y dio un largo bostezo mientras estiraba los brazos antes de llevarse la mano a la frente y hacer una mueca de dolor. Charlie agarró la empuñadura de su espada sin desenvainarla, y siguió caminando lentamente hacia la muchacha. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

Entonces, la chica se talló los ojos con las manos y luego los abrió, entornándolos. Poco a poco, su rostro se fue impregnando de confusión y sorpresa al ver la habitación. Hasta que vio a Charlie. Se le quedó mirando por unos segundos que a el muchacho le parecieron una eternidad.

-Tranquila. No te haré daño -dijo tratando de evitar que se asustara con su presencia, ya que ella había comenzado a esbozar desconfianza en su rostro; pero cuando escuchó aquellas palabras dichas de una forma tan suave y serena, se tranquilizó y miró hacia abajo con timidez.

-¿Tienes hambre? -le preguntó Charlie con una cortés y servicial sonrisa.

La chica asintió después de pensarlo un poco.

-¿Puedes levantarte?

La desconocida se limitó a poner los pies en el piso y pararse sin ningún problema.

-Ok... Sígueme.

Charlie guió a su invitada a través de la casa hasta llegar una amplia cocina. En el centro había una mesa con cuatro sillas de madera de abeto, y la chica se sentó en una de ellas al llegar. Junto a las paredes estaban unos hornos de piedra y cofres y las paredes estaban decoradas con un par de pinturas simples pero agradables a la vista. Una ventana mostraba el exterior, iluminado por la luz el mediodía; pero lo único que se podían ver eran árboles.

Charlie puso papas y filetes en el ahumador. Después sacó unas manzanas y las corto en rebanadas antes de ponerlas en dos platos de madera, y cuando los filetes y la carne estuvieron listas, las sirvió en los platos y le dio uno a la chica antes de sentarse frente a ella junto con una botella llena de leche. Y en cuanto el plato tocó la mesa, la chica comenzó a devorar la comida con unos bocados gigantescos que dejaron a Charlie estupefacto.

Charlie se sentó junto a la mesa y empezó a comer mientras la veía sin dejar de sorprenderse por la velocidad a la que metía la comida en su boca y los largos tragos que le daba al vaso de leche. La chica dejó el plato vacío en menos de un minuto. Entonces Charlie le acercó el resto de la comida que había cocinado sin dejar de tener la mirada clavada en ella.

-Me llamo Charlie -dijo tratando de ignorar y olvidar los bocados de la muchacha.

La chica dejó de comer por un segundo y miró abajo con timidez.

-Clara -respondió en voz baja mientras se servía más comida-. ¿Dónde estoy?

-Te golpeaste con una rama en medio del bosque porque corrías muy rápido -le explicó-. Luego, te encontré y te traje a mi casa para curarte.

Charlie le señaló la venda que tenía amarrada a la cabeza. Clara se quedó callada y miró hacia la nada con un gesto de confusión en su rostro. Luego volvió la mirada a Charlie.

-Gracias -dijo con voz sincera.

-No hay de qué -respondió Charlie. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Después de rellenar su plato y su vaso tres veces seguidas con comida y leche, Clara quedó satisfecha.

-¿Por qué estabas en el bosque? -le preguntó Charlie a la vez que tomaba el plato de ambos y lo comenzaba a lavar en el fregadero.

-Yo... no lo sé -respondió y luego quedó callada por un rato antes de volver a hablar-. Lo único que recuerdo...

Entonces se escuchó que tocaban la puerta de la entrada.

-Quédate aquí. No te muevas -le dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, vio a tres guardias. Dos tenían armaduras de hierro y el otro tenía un símbolo dorado en el centro del pecho; ese guardia era un comandante de un rango mucho mayor que los que tenía en ambos lados detrás de él; era un guardia real.

-Buenos días joven -dijo el guardia real con cortesía- ¿Es el único en casa?

-Sí -respondió-. Soy el único. ¿Qué se les ofrece? -preguntó tranquilamente.

-Hemos estado buscando a una chica.

Charlie sintió un escalofrío, pero permaneció indiferente.

-Es de cabello rubio, ojos azules y mide alrededor de 1.60. Es delgada. Viste una chaqueta blanca y unos jeans azul marino. ¿No la habrá visto?

-No me recuerda a nadie. Por aquí es muy solitario; casi no pasa nadie por estos rumbos, pero tal vez reconozca su nombre... ¿Cómo se llama?

-Clara -respondió-. Clara Meadow.

-Clara Meadow -repitió Charlie en voz baja tratando de recordar el nombre, el cual obviamente identificaba sin problemas-. No. Creo que no.

-¿Podría decirnos que hizo ayer en la noche? -preguntó amable y paciente.

-Desde luego. Si no estoy mal, estaba minando en la cueva de la araña negra para conseguir unos cuantos materiales que necesito para vender en el mercado. Creo que regresé antes de la media noche; no tenía ganas de toparme con ningún monstruo.

El guardia se quitó el casco y dijo:

-Discúlpenos por haberle quitado su tiempo.

-No se preocupe. ¿Por qué buscan a la chica? -preguntó Charlie con sincera curiosidad cruzando los brazos.

-Mató a una persona -respondió el guardia sin rodeos.

-Oh, vaya -respondió Charlie sin alterarse demasiado-. Entonces creo que seré más precavido.

El guardia asintió y volvió a ponerse el casco, el cual, había puesto debajo de su brazo desde que se lo quitó.

-Que pase un buen día -dijo al despedirse con una sonrisa de cortesía.

Charlie le devolvió la sonrisa con la más amistosa que tenía y agarró la puerta para cerrarla, pero antes de que los guardias se retiraran, se escuchó una voz femenina que venía de la cocina, preguntándole a Charlie por las personas que estaban en la entrada. El muchacho se quedó congelado.

-¿Quién es ella? -preguntó el guardia con una mirada penetrante y severa.

-Ella... es mi novia -replicó Charlie con otra sonrisa-. Son la guardia real amor -gritó Charlie hacia la cocina un poco ruborizado por hablarle de esa forma, pero cuando se volteó y miró al guardia otra vez, este tenía una mirada tan penetrante y seria como su voz.

-Usted dijo que era el único en la casa -dijo con una mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

A Charlie se le fue el aire, y todos quedaron callados por un instante; pero antes de que los guardias moviesen un sólo músculo, Charlie azotó la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y bloqueó la entrada con dos bloques de piedra. Acto seguido, corrió hacia la cocina a trompicones y sujetó la muñeca a Clara.

Charlie llevó a Clara escaleras abajo y cerro la puerta del sótano después de entrar en él.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Adonde me llevas? -preguntó Clara con angustia, pero Charlie estaba demasiado nervioso como para contestar.

Charlie palpó las paredes del sótano, tanteando en la oscuridad, hasta encontrar un botón, el cual presionó en seguida. Una puerta secreta se abrió y ambos entraron corriendo por un pasillo hasta llegar a una especie de estación de vagones. Charlie sacó de un cofre muchos objetos diferentes, en especial comida y herramientas. Luego puso en las vías tres vagones: Dos vacíos y el que estaba hasta adelante llevaba un cofre dentro.

-Sube -le ordenó a Clara.

-No ¿Por qué? ¿Adónde...

-No hay tiempo para explicar, necesito que subas. Confía en mí -le suplicó con los ojos más sinceros que tenía.

Con algo de duda, Clara abordó la vagoneta justo antes de que Charlie se subiera en el que estaba frente a ella. Y después de acomodarse, presionó el botón que al instante los impulso hacia delante.

Iban por un túnel largo y que llegaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Estaba iluminado por las tenues y vibrantes luces de los candiles. El túnel era lo suficientemente ancho como para no sentir claustrofobia, pero de igual forma el olor a encerrado provocaba ese efecto en ambos. Lo único que se oía eran las ruedas girando sobre las vías y el viento chocando contra sus rostros.

-te están persiguiendo -dijo Charlie después de tranquilizarse un poco.

-¿Quiénes? -preguntó seria.

-La guardia real.

-Pero... ¿Por qué?

Charlie no respondió por un rato, dejando en suspenso a Clara.

-Dicen que mataste a alguien -Le respondió antes de voltear a verla.

Se veía asustada, asombrada y confundida. Parecía una niña perdida en una gigantesca cueva.

-¿Recuerdas algo?

-No... Sólo recuerdo que corría por el bosque, pero ahora que mencionaste a la guardia real, creo que estaba escapando de ellos.

Charlie volvió a quedar en silencio. Probablemente estaba fingiendo su amnesia para salirse con la suya... Pero entonces ¿por qué la ayudaba a escapar? Charlie tenía el presentimiento de que los guardias no le habían contado todo.

-¿Por qué confías en mí? -le preguntó a Charlie después de unos minutos.

-Porque tú confiaste en mí cuando te pedí que subieras a la vagoneta, así que ahora te estoy devolviendo el favor.

Sorprendida por la respuesta, Clara volvió a guardar silencio. Se sintió agradecida de haber sido encontrada por Charlie. Si no fuese por él, seguramente estaría muerta en el bosque. Le debía su vida.

-Vamos al pantano Sugarlake -le confesó minutos después- Iremos a ver una vieja amiga mía.

**Por favor, si te gusta esta historia y aprecias el tiempo que le proporciono para que la disfrutes lo más posible, no te olvides de votar, comentar y seguirme, así podré ver que lo estoy haciendo bien. No te cuesta nada ;3 Y si de verdad me quieres apoyar, compártela, eso definitivamente me haría el día nwn**


	2. Persecución

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Cuando apearon de las vagonetas, Clara observó la estación: El techo consistía en tablas de madera de abeto al igual que el piso, pero las paredes estaban hechas de roble y abedul. El lugar estaba amueblado con algunas sillas dobles y cofres. Clara se dio cuenta que la estación era idéntica a la anterior, a diferencia que esta estaba llena de polvo por todas partes y una que otra telaraña colgaba del techo.

El olor a cerrado era casi insoportable, sin mencionar el hedor a madera podrida. Clara estaba comenzando a sofocarse y a toser.

-Perdóname por el olor. Se me olvidó poner la ventilación y no vengo aquí muy seguido, así que está un poco descuidado -dijo Charlie mientras sacaba las cosas del cofre.

-¿Tú hiciste este lugar? -le preguntó Clara con la mano en la boca.

-Sí. Cuando tenía tiempo libre -dijo acompañado de un suspiro.

Charlie sacó su inventario extra y lo comenzó a llenar con las cosas del cofre. Los inventarios extra eran muy difíciles de conseguir, sin embargo, Charlie la consiguió por sólo tres esmeraldas y una docena de galletas con cocoa de la selva Zynix, la mejor cocoa del reino.

Subieron las escaleras de la estación hasta llegar a la entrada, la cual estaba obstruida por unas ramas y enredaderas que Charlie quitó con su espada como si se tratara de papel. Y una vez que salieron al exterior, llenaron sus pulmones con el aire fresco y húmedo del pantano. Sintieron como si hubiesen revivido y los sacaran de una tumba.

-Su casa no está muy lejos. Queda a unos cien bloques de aquí más o menos. -le dijo antes de empezar a caminar por el sendero que estaba bajo sus pies.

Era tarde. Habían aparecido al lado de un gran lago no muy profundo. Este estaba rodeado por una gran cantidad de cañas de azúcar. Los arboles tenían un color verde oscuro y estaban cubiertos por unas matas de enredaderas que caían de sus copas como cabellos mal peinados. Charlie y Clara las apartaban con sus manos y bajaban la cabeza tratando de no atorarse con las dichosas enredaderas; pero a pesar de tener cuidado, el cabello de Clara se atoró entre las enredaderas. Cuando Charlie escuchó los pequeños gemidos de dolor que hacía la muchacha al jalarse el cabello tratando de desatorarlo, se dio la vuelta y la ayudó.

-Si lo jalas solo lo enredaras más -le aconsejó.

Charlie estaba muy cerca de Clara, lo que hizo que ambos de sonrojaran ligeramente.

El cabello de Clara era sedoso, suave y agradable a la vista a pesar de que no había tenido la oportunidad de lavarlo. La luz del sol hacia que pareciera oro en hilos. Charlie quería tocarlo por horas, pero tenían prisa, y acariciar su cabello por tanto tiempo definitivamente sería algo muy incómodo para ambos. Aun así se tomó su tiempo.

Luego de desatar los nudos y quitar la basura que se había quedado en su cabello, pudieron continuar su camino. Esta vez con más cuidado de no caer en otra trampa de la naturaleza.

Conforme pasaban más tiempo en el pantano, más se percataban de que el aire estaba impregnado de un olor dulce y carameloso que se les hizo agua a la boca; pero luego se dieron cuenta de que el olor no provenía del lago, como bien habían sospechado y deducido por el nombre de este (Sugarlake), sino que provenía de una cabaña oculta entre los árboles. Sostenida por cuatro altas columnas de madera. Se camuflaba de tal forma que Clara creyó que se trataba de otro árbol. Las enredaderas colgaban de la cabaña al igual que el resto de los árboles, pero su estructura fue lo que le permitió a Clara descubrir que había sido construida por un ser inteligente. En una de las ventanas de la cabaña estaba un pay que emanaba unos hilos blancos semitransparentes, lo cual le provocó un instintivo antojo a los dos cuando lo vieron.

Ambos subieron por las escaleras de mano hasta llegar frente a la entrada. Charlie golpeteo la puerta tres veces y esperaron en silencio. Entonces se abrió la puerta de golpe y una joven con sombrero de cono púrpura y vestido del mismo color apareció con un arco en las manos, apuntando directamente hacia la cabeza del joven espadachín, pero en seguida su rostro pasó de mostrar hostilidad a sorpresa.

-¡Charlie! -gritó la bruja emocionada antes de tirar el arco y abrazar al chico con fuerza.

-A mí también me da gusto verte -respondió sonriendo.

-Creí que no ibas a volver.

-Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver.

-¡Pero te tardaste mucho! -dijo la bruja molesta mientras le pegaba.

-Lo sé. Es que he estado ocupado -replicó viendo a Clara a los ojos-. Necesito que me devuelvas el favor.

-Desde luego -respondió la bruja sin pensar y después miró a Clara-. ¿Quien es ella?

-El favor -replicó-. De hecho, yo también soy el favor. Necesitamos que nos hospedes en tu casa por unos días.

El rostro de la bruja fue cambiando poco a poco hasta tener una expresión de preocupación y sorpresa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí. Es sólo que... ¿Podríamos hablar adentro? -le preguntó un poco nervioso pero con amabilidad.

-Claro, claro. Pasa -dijo al mismo tiempo que se hacia a un lado.

Cuando entraron en la cabaña, Clara observó con curiosidad las figurillas de madera decorativas que estaban sobre unos bloques también de madera. El amueblado de la cabaña estaba conformado por unos sillones de aspecto rustico, hechos de madera y lana café. En realidad, había pocas cosas que no estuviesen hechas de madera.

Unos cuadros con pinturas colgaban de la pared, mostrando unos paisajes nocturnos iluminados por las luces del cielo y las antorchas de las casas. Había algo en esas pinturas que podía encantar a cualquiera; sin embargo, lo que más encantaba era el olor del pay, el cual había aromatizado de calabaza dulce toda la casa.

-Por favor, siéntense.

-Gracias -respondieron al unísono antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones.

-¿Quieren tomar algo?

-No gracias, acabamos de desayunar -replicó Charlie-. Es mejor si hablamos sobre esto de una vez, pero antes... Clara, te presento a Aurora. Es la amiga de la que te hablé. Y Aurora, ella es...

-ya escuché su nombre -dijo Aurora en un tono burlesco. Entonces cruzó las piernas dejando apoyado su mentón sobre su mano-. ¿De qué se trata?

Charlie se acomodo en el sillón y habló en un tono preocupado pero directo al punto.

-La guardia real nos persigue.

Aurora se le quedó viendo a Charlie, asustada por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿La guardia real dices? -le preguntó incrédula.

-Sí.

-Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

Entonces Charlie le resumió la historia, desde que salió de la cueva hasta llegar a la entrada de su cabaña. La bruja estaba atenta a cada palabra, al mismo tiempo que demostraba seriedad y angustia en su rostro.

Cuando Charlie terminó de relatar los hechos, la bruja observó detenidamente a Clara, y luego volvió la mirada hacia Charlie.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? -le preguntó con un tono tan serio que Clara se sorprendió por el cambio.

Charlie y Aurora se levantaron en silencio y entraron en una habitación llena de objetos extraños y soportes para pociones.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que en realidad no mató a una persona?- le preguntó la bruja en voz baja después de cerrar la puerta.

-No lo estoy, pero solo mírala ¿Acaso te parece una asesina a sangre fría?

-Los dos sabemos más que nadie que las apariencias engañan.

-Y por eso mismo te digo que ella no es una asesina.

-Charlie...

-Quiero que la mires a los ojos y me digas que es una asesina -le interrumpió-. Vamos, dímelo.

En el fondo, Aurora sabía que lo que decía Charlie era cierto; pero desde aquella noche, sólo podía confiar en Charlie.

-Tú ganas -masculló Aurora de mala gana.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y vieron a Clara a punto de agarrar una de las figurillas de madera; pero cuando los escuchó entrar en la sala, apartó sus manos de las figurillas y se las guardó detrás de la espalda. Clara los miró avergonzada.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó penosa.

Charlie miró a Aurora antes de volver a ver a Clara, y dijo:

-Nos quedamos.

...

Los guardias entraban y salían de la puerta principal con zancadas largas y firmes. Una docena de ellos tiraban las cosas al suelo y las movían de lugar, tratando de encontrar cualquier tipo de información que fuese de utilidad para capturar a los dos fugitivos que habían escapado hace unas cuantas horas.

-Señor, ya registramos el lugar por completo. El ojo no esta y los perdimos -confesó el guardia con dificultad-. Debieron haber ido en caballos. Si enviamos algunos guardias a la zona norte tal vez...

-No -le interrumpió con calma-. Seguramente fueron bajo tierra. El chico es inteligente. Probablemente haya pensado que era imposible escapar por la superficie. Busquen en el sótano algún pasaje secreto, botones, palancas, lo que sea que hayan podido usar para escapar bajo tierra.

-Disculpe señor, no lo quiero contradecir ¿pero por qué cree que un simple campesino podría ser tan astuto?

-Es Charlie Hawk -respondió

-¿Hawk? -exclamó el guardia abriendo los ojos como platos-. El hermano de...

-Sí...

Ambos quedaron en profundo silencio, y el guardia real sólo veía al vacío.

-¿Señor?

-Si en encuentran algo importante háganmelo saber de inmediato.

-Sí señor -respondió el guardia con firmeza y se dirigió al resto de los guardias para esparcir el mensaje.

...

Clara y Charlie no decían nada, pero Aurora sabía que se estaban muriendo por probar aquel pay de calabaza, así que le sirvió una rebanada a cada uno. Clara estaba asombrada por los increíbles dotes culinarios de Aurora y la halagaba sin parar con cada bocado, devorándolo con tanta devoción como con el desayuno que le había hecho Charlie en la mañana.

-No es para tanto. Aquí entre nos, es de las únicas cosas que se cocinar bien. Charlie es el experto en realidad.

-De todas forrmas sigue siendo delicioso.

Charlie veía con ternura a Clara como si fuera una niña indefensa, pero algo dentro de él le decía que esa chica estaba relacionado a algo grande y siniestro... Algo peligroso. Charlie miraba los ojos de Clara preguntándose cual sería la verdadera razón de que la persiguieran los guardias reales, como si pudiera encontrar la respuesta en ellos, pero por más que tratara de mirar en lo más profundo de su alma, Charlie sólo veía una niña perdida... Sin embargo, pronto descubriría la respuesta, en otro ojo.

-¿No recuerdas nada de esa noche? -le preguntó Aurora inquiriendo antes de darle un bocado a su rebanada.

En la mirada de Clara se veía que trataba de recordar algo, pero no lo conseguía.

-Clara -le llamó Charlie, y ambas chicas voltearon a verlo-. Cuando estábamos en la cocina, antes de que los guardias llegaran, tú me dijiste que recordabas algo...

El olvido se esfumo del rostro de Clara.

-Es cierto, te iba a decir algo -y después de unos segundos, Clara lo recordó mejor-. Un hombre.

-¿Un hombre? -replicó Charlie.

-Sí -dijo con timidez-. Llevaba puesto una capa azul oscuro, pero por más que trato no logro recordar nada más.

Charlie y Aurora se vieron entre si, para deducir en la mirada del otro si alguno conocía a dicho hombre, pero ninguno lo sabía, y volvieron a ver a Clara.

-¿Recuerdas su nombre? -le preguntó Aurora.

-Creo que empieza con "N"... siento que ese hombre es muy importante... demasiado... no puedo quitar su rostro de mi mente -respondió insegura-. Me gustaría poder describirlo con precisión, pero todavía está muy borroso el recuerdo.

-lo tendremos en cuenta -replicó el joven espadachín.

-¿Algo más? -inquirió Aurora.

-Creo que sí... -dijo antes de meter las manos en su inventario. Charlie observó su rostro con curiosidad mientras que ella buscaba, hasta que tocó algo en el fondo de su inventario.

-Lo encontré -dijo con una sonrisa antes de sacar un ojo azul con iris verde y ponerlo en la mesa. Charlie y Aurora se pararon sus asientos al instante junto con el ruido de las sillas tallando el suelo. Clara se espantó y los miró aterrada.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? -exclamó Charlie aterrado pero con severidad.

Aurora le lanzó una mirada llena de desconfianza y miedo.

-Yo... -a Clara se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no esperaba esa reacción-. No lo sé... solo recuerdo haberlo puesto en mi inventario, eso es todo -respondió tímidamente.

Charlie observó con miedo la esfera de color azul en forma de ojo de gato que brillaba ligeramente. Nunca creyó ver uno alguna vez en su vida. Ya había visto ese ojo unas cuantas veces antes, pero sólo en un libro de leyendas antiguas que le regaló su hermano hace muchos años.

Charlie volvió la mirada hacia Clara. Se veía muy asustada e indefensa, así que trató de tranquilizarse y desechar la idea de que ella era su enemiga.

-Por eso te persiguen -dijo Charlie un poco más tranquilo.

-No lo entiendo -dijo Clara confundida-. ¿Ustedes saben qué es esto? -preguntó.

-Es un ojo de ender -le explicó Charlie-. Se usan para encontrar y activar... un portal.

Todos quedaron callados. El silencio era muy incómodo para los tres. Una horrible esencia de inseguridad saturó la mente de los tres.

-¿Un portal? -replicó Clara algo insegura-. ¿A dónde?

El silencio volvió. Charlie abrió la boca para decir algo, pero tardó mucho en hablar.

-El Fin.

-¿De qué hablas?¿el fin de qué? -replicó Clara con el ceño fruncido.

Charlie miró a Aurora. Ya no había desconfianza en su rostro, pero sí preocupación.

-Primero hay que ocultar esto -respondió Charlie al mismo tiempo que agarraba un trapo y envolvía el ojo con cuidado antes de guardarlo en un bolsillo secreto dentro de su inventario.

-Vamos a tener que contarte todo... Desde el inicio.

Charlie y Aurora se sentaron de nuevo, mucho más tranquilos ahora que el ojo de ender no estaba frente a ellos.

-Hace décadas, un hechicero llamado Zafiro, creo un portal que llevaba al fin. Después de meses investigando la dimensión, el hechicero descubrió que si el dragón era asesinado, los endermans quedarían sin líder, sin embargo, el dragón poseía un huevo, el cual sería el heredero del poder que tenía el dragón si este moría... el hechicero comunicó al rey sus descubrimientos y el rey le dijo que asesinaría al dragón y destruiría el huevo para luego matar a todos los endermans fácilmente al no tener un líder que los guíe... pero el hechicero se escabulló entre los pasillos del castillo y descubrió que el rey quería domar al hijo del dragón para poder controlar a los endermans y dominar todos los reinos del mundo. El hechicero escondió el portal en una mazmorra custodiada por toda clase de monstruos, y destruyó los ojos de ender para que el rey no pudiese llevar a cabo su plan y se suicido... las leyendas dicen que la receta para crear los ojos de ender está escondida en alguna parte del mundo... tal parece que es verdad... y que alguien quiere el huevo de dragón...

-¿Entonces... alguien quiere controlar el mundo? -Preguntó Clara algo preocupada.

-Aparentemente -respondió Charlie-. Y yo creo que es el rey.

-¿El rey? -dijo Aurora- Ahora sí te volviste loco.

-Oye, yo no soy el que trajo un ojo de enderman a tu casa.

-El rey es muy anciano como para anhelar tal poder. Si le respiras encima seguro se muere de hipotermia.

Clara no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, pero rápidamente se tranquilizó al ver la seriedad de Aurora.

-Bueno... tal vez sea alguien cercano al rey, el príncipe tal vez.

-¿El príncipe Dálton? -dijo Aurora con una sonrisa incrédula.

-¿Quién? -dijo Clara con la mirada un poco agitada.

Aurora quedó un poco confundida por la seriedad del tono de aurora.

-Dálton... hijo del rey George...

Clara se levantó de la silla y salió de la cabaña al balcón de atrás. Charlie miró a Aurora, y luego se levantó para salir con Clara. Charlie vio a Clara sosteniéndose fuertemente del barandal y respirando erráticamente. Se veía muy agitada.

-Oye ¿estás bien?¿Qué sucede?

-Yo lo conozco... creo que... él me quiere matar.

Un escalofrío invadió el cuerpo de Charlie fuertemente, pero no era por lo que le había dicho Clara, sino por el arquero de la guardia que alcanzó a ver escondido entre los arbustos tensando su arco directamente a la cabeza de Clara.

-¡ABAJO! -gritó antes de la jalara al suelo. Un silbido pasó por encima de ellos y después un mechón de cabello rubio bajó lentamente hasta el suelo. Charlie y Clara se deslizaron por el suelo hasta entrar en la cabaña.

-¡Aurora, nos atacan! -gritó Charlie alarmado.

-Tal vez pueda crear una poción que los ciegue temporalmente pero necesito tiempo.

-Yo trataré de distraerlos. Clara, escóndete, y hagas lo que hagas, no te asomes por la ventana -le dijo con firmeza.

Clara asintió torpemente con miedo en sus ojos.

-¡Charlie, si vuelven a incendiar mi casa te juro que tú la vas a reconstruir bloque por bloque!

-¡Creí que ya lo habías olvidado!

Fuera de la cabaña, el guardia real observaba con frialdad la escena, mientras sus hombres trataban de romper la puerta.

-¡Mátenlos a todos, y si le llega a pasar algo a ese ojo, les juro que les quitaré uno a todos con una flecha!

Un fuerte golpe comenzó a sonar desde la puerta, y Charlie la bloqueó antes de que pudiesen entrar.

-Charlie, no creo que pueda hacerlo a tiempo -dijo Aurora ante la inmensa presión que caía en sus hombros. La puerta estaba a punto de romperse, y la poción aún estaba a la mitad. Clara se escondió entre los muebles mientras se tapaba los oídos.

-No te preocupes -respondió con la voz un poco forzada por estar bloqueando la puerta-. De todas formas extrañaba esto.

-Eres un estúpido -respondió revirando los ojos.

Un pedazo de la puerta salió volando al suelo, y crujido de la madera comenzó a hacerse más fuerte.

-¡Ya van a entrar! ¡¿Lista?! -Aurora asintió con determinación.

Charlie se hizo a un lado para que finalmente la puerta cayera en pedazos al suelo, sacó su espada y se defendió de los guardias que empezaban a entrar. Cuando uno trataba de atravesarlo con su espada, se hacía a un lado y contraatacaba con una agilidad y precisión admirables. Dos guardias cayeron al suelo y la sangre comenzó a aparecer en la sala. El tercer guardia que entró supo defenderse un poco más de la espada de Charlie y logró quitársela, tirándola lejos de él. Charlie evadió la espada del guardia al mismo tiempo que trataba de quitársela, pero el guardia lo tiró al suelo. El guardia trató ferozmente de clavarle su espada, pero Charlie la evadió y esta se quedó atascada en el suelo, dándole tiempo suficiente para tomar una maceta que había caído al suelo y estrellarsela en el rostro, dejándolo un poco aturdido. Charlie se paró en menos de un segundo y corrió para tomar su espada, pero el guardia se lanzó sobre él. Un guardia más apareció y estuvo a punto de matar a Charlie, pero una flecha lo atravesó en la cabeza, dejándolo instantáneamente en el suelo. Dándole tiempo a Charlie para meter sus pulgares en los ojos del guardia que le estaba agarrando las piernas, para luego sacar una de ellas y patearlo en la cara, dejándolo noqueado en el suelo.

-Gracias Aurora -dijo Charlie tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-No fui yo.

Charlie volteó sólo para encontrarse a Clara con un arco en la mano. Tiró el arco al suelo y retrocedió aterrada.

-Yo... ¿hice eso? -dijo mientras otro guardia entraba. Charlie empuñó su espada y siguió peleando.

-Realmente me da igual si lo hiciste o no -dijo mientras golpeaba a otro guardia que había llegado- Si puedes hacerlo de nuevo no me molestaría.

Clara olvidó sus temores y agarró otra flecha, la cual enterró en del pierna al guardia que había llegado, dándole ventaja a Charlie de noquearlo con la empuñadura de su espada.

-Recuerdo que esto era más sencillo -dijo con la voz un poco cansada.

-No te preocupes, ya acabé. Todos tápense los ojos -Gritó Aurora antes de lanzar la poción afuera de la cabaña, y al momento que se estrelló en el suelo, una luz blanca incluso más fuerte que la del sol invadió todo el área, dejando ciegos a todos los guardias.

-¡Vámonos! -le gritó Charlie a ambas.

Antes de que Aurora saliera, guardó una figura de madera que tenía en la estantería. Rápidamente bajaron las escaleras y tomaron dos caballos de los guardias, quienes estaban totalmente desorientados. Charlie ayudó a Clara a subir a uno de los caballos antes de subirse él, y Aurora se subió a otro caballo.

-Sígueme -le dijo Charlie a Aurora.

-Espera, beban esto rápido -le respondió al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una poción púrpura y luego bebía otra-. Es visión nocturna.

Charlie atrapó la poción en el aire y rápidamente se bebió la mitad antes de darle el resto a Clara. En seguida, todo quedó claro como si del día se tratase y se adentraron en el pantano con rapidez.

El efecto de la poción cegadora que había caído en los guardias lentamente desapareció, y pronto todos comenzaron a preguntarse a dónde habían ido. Uno de ellos gritó que los había oído cabalgando al Este, y en menos de un minuto, el guardia real iba a la cabeza del grupo con una antorcha en la mano.

-Charlie, nos siguen -le gritó Aurora-. Veo las antorchas.

-No hay luna llena, probablemente no nos han visto aún, demos la vuelta antes de que nos alcancen.

Cuando dieron la vuelta, se encontraron con el mar. Era un callejón sin salida.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? -le preguntó Aurora.

Charlie bajó del caballo en un salto.

-¿No es obvio? -dijo al mismo tiempo que construía una mesa de trabajo.

-No estarás pensando en...

-Sip.

-Charlie... ¡sabes que no sé nadar! -exclamó preocupada.

-Justamente para eso son los botes chica lista.

Aurora volteó a ver las luces de las antorchas que se acercaban rápidamente y rezongó con profunda tristeza.

-¿Por qué a mí? -dijo antes de bajarse y tomar una poción contra las náuseas.

Charlie construyó los botes y los remos y los arrastró por la orilla de la playa hasta el agua con prisa.

-¿Estás lista?

-No -respondió angustiada.

-Qué mal -dijo al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a Clara a subir. Luego entró en el bote de un salto y empezó a remar mar adentro lo más rápido posible.

-Me debes una cabaña nueva -le respondió enfadada al mismo tiempo que subía a su bote y comenzaba a remar- ¡Y docenas de galletas!

Charlie se carcajeo mientras poco a poco se adentraban al mar.

-Vaya que extrañaba esto -dijo entre risas.

**Por favor, si te gusta esta historia y aprecias el tiempo que le proporciono para que la disfrutes lo más posible, no te olvides de votar, comentar y seguirme, así podré ver que lo estoy haciendo bien. No te cuesta nada ;3 Y si de verdad me quieres apoyar, compártela, eso definitivamente me haría el día nwn**


	3. John

Un campamento provisional se había establecido dentro del pantano y los guardias disfrutaban su cena al lado de la fogata, mientras que otros estaban siendo atendidos en la carpa de la enfermería por el intenso dolor que les provocaban los cortes y moretones que habían obtenido hace unas horas. El guardia real estaba dentro de su carpa observando con una mirada fría y calculadora un mapa del reino, tratando de averiguar la ruta que tomaron los fugitivos. El ayudante del guardia real entró en la carpa con su casco bajo su brazo y antes de hablar dio un saludo firme.

-No escaparon bajo el suelo señor. Los rastreadores no encontraron ninguna señal de excavación o minería.

-Bien. prepara a los guardias para una expedición marítima.

-Con todo respeto señor. El mar es un lugar demasiado amplio como para cubrirlo con guardias ¿cómo localizaremos los fugitivos?

El guardia se rió un poco antes de levantarse de donde estaba sentado y se recargó en la mesa.

-Es cierto... eres nuevo... ¿Cómo se llama soldado?

-Antony...

-¿Y cuánto tiempo tiene siendo guardia?

-tres meses señor...

-Bien "Antony", te voy a explicar algo. Acércate.

El guardia se acercó a la mesa junto con el guardia real y este le indicó el punto de donde habían zarpado los fugitivos.

-Desde aquí se fueron... ¿no? ahora, piensa en esto... este es el castillo, y como obviamente no son tan estúpidos como para ir al lugar más saturado de guardia real, no irán aquí. Luego está este montón de tierra ¿Sabes lo que es cierto?

-El desierto señor...

-Una persona tan inteligente como Charlie Hawk debería saber perfectamente que moriría de deshidratación antes de llegar al primer pueblo con algo de beber, además de que carecen de provisiones. Y bueno, no hay por qué mencionar la isla de los monstruos... así que... su mejor opción sería esta -dijo al mismo tiempo que tocaba un pequeño pueblo en el mapa.

-¿El pueblo de Tarem señor?

-Es un poco frío... pero creo que es lo de menos para nuestro querido amigo en este momento.

-Es... brillante señor.

-No, en realidad no lo es -dijo al mismo tiempo que caminaba a la salida de la carpa.

-Gracias señor... -le agradeció Antony antes de que saliera. Luego se sentó al lado de la mesa y siguió estudiando el mapa el resto de la noche con la esperanza de sorprender a su jefe con algún descubrimiento.

...

Los efectos de la visión nocturna habían acabado hace un par de horas, pero Charlie todavía podía guiarse por las estrellas y el mapa que siempre traía con él. Checó su reloj y vio que marcaba un poco más de la media noche. Y luego de remar por 3 horas, los botes finalmente tocaron la arena de una pequeña isla solitaria que tenía únicamente tres robles en una pequeña porción de tierra. El resto de la isla no era nada más que arena y unas cuantas tortugas cuidando sus huevos.

Charlie bajó del bote y lo ató a una estaca profundamente enterrada en la arena. Y cuando el bote de Aurora finalmente se atascó en la orilla de la isla, Aurora apeó dejándose caer en la arena húmeda, para luego arrastrarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hacia el centro de la isla, donde la arena estaba más seca, y finalmente, se puso de espaldas al suelo y exhaló un agonizante gemido.

-Jamás... Charlie... Jamás me vuelvas a pedir hacer esto.

-Es eso o dejarte varada en esta isla -le respondió mientras terminaba de asegurar su bote.

-Tú no tienes compasión -replicó poniéndose su capotain (sombrero de bruja) en el rostro.

Clara bajó del bote con cuidado y se sentó cerca de Charlie para ver lo que hacía. Él la veía de reojo una que otra vez. Todavía recordaba como ella había dejado al guardia en el suelo con una flecha en la frente. Comenzó a dudar si esa aparente inocencia era genuina. Se veía tan indefensa a primera vista que estaba empezando a considerar la idea de que sólo fue su imaginación.

-Oye -dijo con calma mientras juntaba unos cuantos troncos y los apilaba uno sobre otro-. ¿Realmente sabes usar ese arco?

Clara quedó en silencio. Parecía no querer hablar acerca del tema.

-Lo que hiciste en la cabaña... no fue tu culpa -Charlie puso dos puñados de hiesca entre los troncos y sacó de su inventario un mechero para luego empezar a hacer chispas sobre esta. Clara seguía en silencio-. Ellos me iban a asesinar... Si no hubieses estado ahí, las cosas serían muy diferentes -una pequeña llama comenzó a crecer desde el centro de la hoguera-. Gracias -le dijo mirándola a los ojos que habían sido iluminados por la luz cálida de la madera ardiendo.

Aurora se arrastró hacia ellos con el rostro relativamente cubierto de arena y dejó de moverse cuando sintió el calor de la hoguera.

-Al menos te sirvió la poción contra las náuseas- le dijo Charlie con tono de burla.

-Déjame en paz -replicó con la voz al borde de quebrar en llanto.

Charlie sacó de su inventario tres mantas. Le dio una a Clara, la otra la puso sobre Aurora y la última la extendió en el suelo para luego recostarse en ella.

-Buenas noches -dijo mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza, contemplando las estrellas y arrullándose con el sonido de las olas rompiéndose en la orilla de la isla. Luego de un rato sacó el ojo de ender de su bolsillo y lo contempló por un rato. La esfera era dura y de un color bastante agradable a la vista, a pesar de que al verla le diese un escalofrío a cualquiera. Charlie guardo el ojo y se tapó con la manta. Lentamente su respiración se volvió más lenta, hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

...

Charlie despertó con el sonido de unos fuertes chapoteos y un delicioso aroma que hizo rugir sus entrañas. Lentamente se sentó y se quitó las lagañas de los ojos antes de sacudir la arena de sus ojos. Cuando finalmente pudo ver con claridad, observó a Clara con los jeans enrrollados y una parte de sus piernas dentro del agua. Tensaba el arco de Aurora apuntando hacia el mar; parecía estar totalmente concentrada en lo que sea que estuviese viendo, y de repente, dejó escapar la flecha que estaba atada a una pequeña cuerda. Luego jaló la cuerda unos segundos y sacó la flecha del agua con un pescado en la punta. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Clara al ver al animal retorciéndose.

-Entonces sí sabes usarlo -dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.

Clara se asustó y volteó rápidamente hacia Charlie. Luego de unos segundos parecía algo ruborizada.

-No recuerdo haber tomado algo como esto antes -dijo mientras analizaba el instrumento-, pero de alguna forma, me es muy fácil usarlo... Es como un instinto que siempre he tenido.

Clara salió del agua y puso el pescado encima de un tronco de la hoguera junto con otros tres pescados que ya estaban casi listos.

-También sabes encender fogatas...

-No sabía como hacerlo hasta que te vi, y cuando intenté hacerlo lo logré a la primera. Es extraño... como si fuera una parte de mí... Además tenía mucha hambre y no quería hurgar en sus inventarios por comida.

-Creo que todavía hay muchas cosas de ti misma que aún no conoces.

Entonces, Charlie vio un bulto moviéndose en la arena cubierto con una manta, hasta que finalmente Aurora se destapó, dejando ver su cabello despeinado, cubierto de arena al igual que su rostro.

-¿Qué huele tan bien? -preguntó con la voz claramente ronca y los ojos entornados.

-Tal parece que Clara tiene habilidades ocultas -tratando de aguantarse la risa al ver la tremenda expresión de disgusto que había puesto Aurora al percatarse de toda la arena que tenía encima.

Creo que esas habilidades son lo único bueno de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora -dijo mientras se sacudía la arena.

Mientras Aurora se aseaba todo lo que podía, Clara siguió cocinando los pescados, y una vez que quedaron listos, los cortó en filetes y los puso en unos platos hechos de hojas. Charlie probó un pedazo y se sorprendió del sabor que había conseguido. La carne estaba perfectamente cocida.

-¿Y bien? -le preguntó Clara algo insegura.

-Es delicioso -dijo con la boca llena y una expresión de placer-. Es el mejor pescado que he probado en todo el reino.

Clara se ruborizó y se sirvió dos pescados. Luego vino Aurora maldiciendo y quejándose por todo, hasta que probó los pescados de Clara. Cada vez que metía un pedazo de carne en su boca, suspiraba antes de dar todo un discurso de lo bella que era la vida.

Charlie sacó de su inventario algo de comida y agua que había traído antes de escapar de los guardias y se la ofreció a las chicas, quienes la aceptaron felizmente. Pero después de comer un rato, Charlie vio que Clara estaba seria y con pocos ánimos.

Después de comer, Charlie aventó las piedras y los pedazos de madera quemados al mar y enterró las cenizas con arena, borrando todas las señales de que habían estado ahí mientras Clara guardaba la comida dentro de un contenedor improvisado hecho de hojas. Aurora bebió la última poción para las náuseas que tenía y luego se dedicó a preparar los botes para zarpar, resignada a que tendría que soportar ese sufrimiento de nuevo.

Charlie veía como Clara seguía seria, y se preguntó si era por lo que le había dicho anoche.

-Clara.

-¿Si? -replicó parando por un momento su tarea.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó inquiriendo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué? Ah... sí, estoy bien, es sólo que... todavía estoy tratando de procesar todo lo que ha estado pasando. Sé que lo que hice no estuvo mal del todo... pero eso no lo hace mucho más fácil de sobrellevar -Clara se veía más desanimada. Charlie se preguntó si estuvo bien sacar a flote el tema-. A veces me pregunto si ese hombre tenía familia... Quizás ni siquiera quería lastimarnos... quizás lo obligaban a hacerlo... Pude haberle disparado en cualquier otra parte pero...

-Clara -dijo Charlie con compasión al ver como la voz de Clara empezaba a quebrarse. Se arrepintió totalmente de haber tocado la herida que aún no había cicatrizado-. No quería...

-No... está bien -dijo al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-No fue tu culpa... Es culpa del que lo envió a lastimarnos en primer lugar... si esa persona nunca lo hubiese enviado nada de esto hubiese tenido que pasar. Tú solo me estabas defendiendo, y eso te lo agradeceré por el resto de mi vida.

Clara volteó a ver a Charlie, y él le regaló una sonrisa. Clara sonrió a pesar de que sus ojos estaban rojos y llorosos.

-Charlie -le gritó Aurora- ¿Podrías ayudarme con este nudo?

Charlie se levantó y fue caminando donde Aurora. Notó que lo miraba fijamente y algo molesta, pero la ignoraba de todas formas, desatando los nudos.

-Sabes que está mintiendo -dijo susurrando.

-En realidad no.

-No me vengas con eso ahora. Tú viste lo mismo que yo no seas estúpido.

-Me estaba defendiendo.

-¡Le atravesó los sesos con una flecha a ese hombre! -exclamó en voz baja.

Charlie finalmente desató el nudo con un movimiento brusco y miró a Aurora a los ojos claramente molesto.

-Ella no es una asesina.

-Dícelo a la familia de ese hombre.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? -le preguntó ofendido- Si me hubiesen matado ellos te habrían matado a ti y luego a ella -Charlie empezó a desatar el nudo que estaba en el bote-. Nos salvó la... espera un momento... estás celosa?

-¡Por supuesto que no! -exclamó ofendida.

-Eres mala mintiendo, lo sabes -Charlie sonrió.

Aurora se ruborizó

-No estoy celosa Charlie.

-Entonces supongo que no te molestaría si la invito a salir -dijo con tono de burla mientras terminaba de desatar el nudo y le daba la soga en la mano a Aurora y se fue a seguir con su trabajo.

-No... -Aurora se interrumpió a si misma, al darse cuenta que en realidad Charlie no decía eso en serio. Quedó callada un buen rato algo frustrada. Y sin más remedio, siguió preparando los botes.

Después de guardar las cosas y ocultar toda señal de su existencia en la isla, entraron a los botes y empezaron a remar al norte. Charlie le contó durante todo el viaje a Clara sobre sus aventuras con Aurora hasta que Clara le preguntó cómo se habían conocido.

-¿Cómo nos conocimos? -replicó-. Hmm... Oye Aurora, tú cuéntala. tu perspectiva es mejor que la mía.

-Hazlo tú -dijo refunfuñando.

-Vamos, no seas amargada.

-Déjame en paz...

-No te dejaré de molestar hasta que lo hagas. Y ambos sabemos que no duras mucho tiempo ¿Así que para qué sufres?

Aurora rezongó en agonía y miró al horizonte por un momento antes de contestar.

-Está bien -Masculló.

-Pero hazlo bien, sino no cuenta.

-Está bien, no tienes por qué ser tan amable -dijo con clara ironía y desgana-. Fue hace cinco años. Estaba recolectando plantas para mis pociones y algo de comida para la cena. Entonces unos hombres aparecieron... me rodearon... Había olvidado mis pociones de veneno y daño instantáneo en casa, así que no tenía manera de defenderme. Me agarraron por detrás y me golpeaban... se burlaban de mí sólo porque era un "fenómeno". les divertía golpearme. luego me tiraron al suelo y comenzaron a patearme... Creí que iba a morir ahí a manos de esos asquerosos... pero luego apareció Charlie y los golpeó uno por uno tanto como me golpearon a mí... luego me llevó a mi cabaña y me cuidó hasta que pude pararme otra vez... desde entonces hemos sido buenos amigos... y la única persona en la que confío -dijo lo último mirando fríamente a Clara, asustándole un poco.

-¿Ya ves? no fue tan difícil -dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.

Después de unas cuantas horas, el viento comenzó a hacerse helado, y Charlie tuvo que improvisar unos abrigos para él y Clara con unas pieles de animales que tenía a la mano.

-¿No le harás uno a Aurora? -preguntó Clara.

-Las brujas no usan abrigo -respondió ella misma-. No sufrimos por sentir frío o calor pero sí podemos llegar a morir por eso si no somos cuidadosas. De todas formas me basta con el vestido que tengo.

Unos cuantos minutos después, comenzaron a aparecer pedazos de hielo flotando sobre el agua, y la neblina que habían visto a lo lejos hace unas horas ahora los rodeaba por completo. Pronto se toparon con el bosque nevado de Tarem, el cual estaba cubierto de frondosos pinos cubiertos de nieve.

Luego de un rato remando por la orilla, encontraron una bahía solitaria, y en seguida encontraron el puerto, el cual estaba cubierto por estalactitas de hielo y nieve. Después de bajar de los botes, Charlie los escondió dentro del bosque cubriéndolos con arbustos.

-¿Estás seguro que este es un buen lugar para quedarse? -preguntó Aurora un poco preocupada.

-No nos quedaremos por mucho, sólo necesitamos algo de comida y un lugar para descansar esta noche. Mañana discutiremos qué hacer con el...

-Esperen... -le interrumpió Clara, haciendo que bajaran la voz-. Oigo voces.

-Somos nosotros chica inteligente -dijo Aurora revirando los ojos.

-No... son guardias... escóndanse.

Los tres se escondieron dentro del bosque, pero luego de unos segundos no pasaba nada.

-¿Estás segura de que no te volviste loca?

-Shh...

Pasaron unos instantes antes de que se empezaran a oír ligeramente unas voces a lo lejos, acompañadas del galope de unos caballos. Entonces los vieron. Eran cinco guardias yendo directamente a la bahía.

-Tampoco están en este -dijo el guardia real antes de sacar un papel y escribir algo en él. Luego de escribir vio el lugar con una mirada cansada-. Este puerto está más abandonado que las medicinas que dejó de usar mi abuela.

-Tienes buen oído -le dijo Charlie a Clara susurrando.

-Vamos a almorzar. Luego pasaremos a revisar una vez más.

Los guardias dieron la vuelta y se fueron galopando hasta desaparecer en el camino.

-¿No será que también hablas con los animales? -le dijo Aurora a Clara con ironía.

-Tendremos que comprar ropa cuando lleguemos al pueblo -dijo Charlie-. Nos están buscando y con esta ropa es muy fácil que nos reconozcan.

-Ah, no, yo no usaré ropa de humano.

-Aurora, no empieces.

-Dije que no.

-Aurora...

-¡No!

-...

-Está bien -dijo mascullando- Pero me debes muchas galletas Charlie.

Después de caminar por el sendero un rato, llegaron al pueblo. Charlie se puso su capucha, Clara una bufanda improvisada y Aurora tuvo que quitarse el sombrero para cambiarlo por una túnica que Charlie había hecho de una oveja que había en el camino para cubrir su vestido. Rápida y discretamente compraron unas ropas poco vistosas en una tienda de ropa y se cambiaron en los vestidores.

-Me siento ridícula -dijo Aurora, que ahora tenía un abrigo sencillo de color azul oscuro.

-No seas tonta, te ves bien.

Caminaron un rato por las calles, tratando siempre de evitar contacto visual con la gente. Era un pueblo grande pero sencillo. había una gran cantidad de puestos de comida y tiendas que vendían todo tipo de objetos útiles. El sonido de los caballos galopando, los martillazos de la herrería y los animales, era lo que más abundaba en aquella ciudad. Luego llegaron a un restaurante y comieron decentemente por primera vez desde anoche, y como siempre, Clara lo devoraba todo. Era un lugar sencillo y rústico, pero tenía un relajante sensación que podría dejarte dormido a medio bocado. Charlie vio cómo Clara comía placenteramente su filete y pan.

-La primera vez que te vi comer creí que comías mucho porque no lo habías hecho en mucho tiempo, pero estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que tú eres así en realidad.

Clara se ruborizó, y siguió comiendo un poco más lento. Charlie le compró a Aurora las galletas que tanto quería y un chocolate caliente, pero a pesar de eso, no se veía muy feliz. Aurora estaba viendo por fuera de la ventana, sin expresión alguna. Charlie se preguntó por qué estaba tan molesta hace unos momentos.

-Oye ¿estás mejor?

-Sí... -respondió mucho más pasiva que antes- Perdón por haber actuado así antes... es sólo que... -Aurora se quedó callada.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No es nada importante... -respondió antes de beber un poco de chocolate caliente.

Charlie decidió no seguir hablando del tema y continuó comiendo en silencio.

Cuando acabaron de comer, Charlie le pidió a las chicas que lo esperaran en lo que iba al baño. Mientras hacía sus necesidades, se preguntó si realmente Clara era la persona que aparentaba ser ¿De dónde habrá sacado el ojo de ender?¿Por qué el príncipe querría matarla? y de paso ¿Por qué Aurora estaba siendo tan desconfiada de ella?

Charlie salió del baño y se lavó con el agua helada que había en un bote fuera del baño, y de paso se lavó el rostro. ¿Qué debería hacer? no podía escapar por el resto de su vida, tenía que hacer algo ¿pero qué? No podía simplemente ir al castillo y asesinar al príncipe.

Cuando fue de nuevo a la mesa en donde estaban comiendo, se percato de un hombre que le estaba gritando a otro. Todos ignoraban la escena excepto los tres forasteros que veían indignados la escena. El hombre empezó a golpear al hombre, haciendo que sus anteojos cayeran al suelo. Charlie no lo pudo soportar más y empezó a caminar directo hacia el hombre.

-Oye ¿cuál es tu problema? -le preguntó Charlie notoriamente molesto.

-Este sujeto me debe dinero -dijo el cobrador muy enojado- No me lo ha pagado en cuatro meses y ya estoy harto.

-Hemos tenido una mala cosecha, no he podido conseguir el dinero suficiente para juntar el dinero suficiente. Mi familia está muriendo de hambre y...

-Deja de decir tonterías -lo interrumpió-. Como si fueses la única persona que tiene que darle de comer a sus hijos.

-¿Cuanto te debe? -preguntó Charlie muy serio.

-Veinte de oro.

Charlie le lanzó una bolsita pequeña y el la cachó torpemente en el aire.

-Listo, asunto arreglado. La próxima vez sé más amable en cómo pides las cosas.

El cobrador le lanzó una última mirada amenazadora al pobre hombre y salió dando zancadas del restaurante. Charlie se agachó para recoger los anteojos del hombre y los limpió un poco antes de entregárselos de vuelta.

-Muchas gracias -dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía nuevamente los anteojos.

-No hay de qué -replicó con una sonrisa mientras ponía frente a él otra bolsita con diez pepitas de oro-. Esto es para usted y su familia.

Luego se dirigió al mostrador y puso una pepita de oro. Después de recibir su cambio, salio a la calle junto con las dos chicas a buscar un albergue en donde pudiesen pasar la noche.

-¿Y eso que fue? -le preguntó Aurora.

-Se veía que necesitaba ayuda.

Después de buscar un albergue por unos cuantos minutos, finalmente pararon frente a uno muy sencillo pero elegante. Charlie le pidió a ambas que usaran nombres clave y entraron a el edificio.

Charlie pidió una habitación con tres camas. Por desgracia no tenían habitaciones con tres camas individuales, sólo tenían habitaciones con una matrimonial y otra individual. Aurora se tapó su rostro que se había comenzado a ruborizar por la simple idea de que tendría que dormir al lado de un hombre, pero para sorpresa de ambas, Charlie pidió una habitación con dos camas individuales. Como Aurora y Clara tenían miedo de preguntar por qué había hecho eso, esperaron a ver lo que haría. El encargado les dio las llaves de la habitación y los tres fueron caminando hasta llegar a ella. Cuando entraron, Charlie sacó de su inventario las mantas que les había dado a las chicas y las juntó para hacer una pequeña cama en el suelo.

-Oye ¿está bien que duermas en el suelo? -le preguntó Clara- Si quieres yo podría dormir en el suelo para que tu duermas en la cama. Has de estar cansado después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotras.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado -dijo sonriendo. Clara parecía algo incómoda con la decisión de Charlie.

El chico se acostó en la pequeña cama y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo. Clara y Aurora también se acostaron un rato a pesar de que todavía era muy temprano, pero todos estaban demasiado cansados.

-De hecho, creo que prefiero esto -dijo Charlie en un bostezo, y todos quedaron profundamente dormidos en pocos minutos.

...

-Charlie, despierta -le decía Aurora sacudiéndolo fuertemente.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó exaltado por la forma en que le había despertado.

-Clara escuchó golpes. Son los guardias.

Charlie se levantó en un saltó y le dijo a las chicas que guardaran todo mientras él amarraba fuertemente una soga a la pata de una de las camas. Rápida y discretamente se asomó por la cortina, asegurándose de que no hubiese ningún guardia en el callejón. Luego lanzó la cuerda por la ventana y se preparó para bajar.

-Apaguen las luces y bajen rápido, tenemos que huir lo más lejos posible antes de que se den cuenta que estuvimos aquí.

Los tres bajaron por la soga hasta llegar a salvo al suelo. Era de noche, y estaba nevando. Incluso Aurora pudo haber sentido frío con la tremenda ventisca que había esa noche. Por suerte, les sirvió para despabilarse y estar más alerta.

Corrieron por las calles, tratando de evadir a los guardias, pero habían cubierto todas las vías de escape. En pocos minutos los iban a encontrar. Entonces, en la oscuridad lograron distinguir la silueta de un hombre encapuchado, el cual los llamaba con señas. Sin más remedio, los tres se acercaron, y cuando estuvieron cerca de él, él los guió por los callejones del pueblo hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña un poco apartada del pueblo.

Una vez que entraron en la cabaña, el hombre se quitó la capucha.

-Bienvenidos a mi casa, mi nombre es John -dijo con una gran sonrisa a la vez que estrechaba la mano de Charlie.

Era el hombre que había ayudado en el restaurante.

**Por favor, si te gusta esta historia y aprecias el tiempo que le proporciono para que la disfrutes lo más posible, no te olvides de votar, comentar y seguirme, así podré ver que lo estoy haciendo bien. No te cuesta nada ;3 Y si de verdad me quieres apoyar, compártela, eso definitivamente me haría el día nwn**


	4. El plan

-Discúlpeme por no haberle agradecido correctamente hace unas horas. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, usted ya se había ido -dijo el hombre mientras los invitaba a sentarse en los sillones de su sala-. Pueden hospedarse en mi casa tanto tiempo como deseen.

Su cabello era de altura media; ondulado y negro, el cual amarraba en una coleta. Vivía en una humilde cabaña situada al lado de un extenso huerto congelado. Los muebles de la sala eran sencillos, pero bien cuidados y la sala estaba impecable. El calor que emanaba de la chimenea había hecho que los tres se relajaran totalmente después de la adrenalina que había estado en sus cuerpos tras ser perseguidos.

Una mujer entró en la sala cargando un montón de tazas y las puso rápidamente en la mesa de centro antes de volver de donde había salido.

-Estuve buscándolos por horas, y luego me enteré de que los guardias reales estaban buscando a tres forasteros. Supuse que eran ustedes, así que seguí buscando y bueno, ustedes conocen el resto ¿Se pueden saber sus nombres?

-Mi nombre es Charlie, y ellas son Aurora y Clara -respondió señalando a sus compañeras según mencionaba sus nombres.

La señora volvió con una jarra llena de algún líquido que soltaba vapor, y llenó todas las tazas de la mesa con lo que parecía ser chocolate caliente.

-Un gusto conocerlos. Ella es mi esposa, Amina.

-Mucho gusto, son totalmente bienvenidos -respondió con algo de pena-. Mi esposo me contó lo que hicieron por nosotros. Estamos profundamente agradecidos -dijo antes de acomodarse la falda y sentarse en un sillón- Si no hubiesen aparecido no sé que hubiésemos hecho.

La mujer era bella, de aspecto noble y elegante, pero humilde; sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención era su suave y cálida voz con la que hablaba. El timbre con el que se expresaba era como una caricia que dormiría a cualquiera en poco tiempo.

-Si sabe que estamos huyendo de la guardia real ¿por qué nos ayuda? -le preguntó Aurora a John con algo de desconfianza.

-Dudo que alguien que ayude así a un desconocido sea una mala persona -respondió antes de tomar un poco de chocolate, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar un poco, hizo un gesto de dolor y despegó rápidamente la taza de sus labios.

-¿Por qué está tan caliente el chocolate mi amor? -preguntó exaltado.

-Los niños estuvieron jugando con la leña otra vez -dijo apenada.

-Bueno... al menos no afeitaron al gato de nuevo.

Clara trató de aguantarse la risa y escondió su sonrisa detrás de su taza.

-Suena a que son unos niños adorables -dijo Charlie esbozando una sonrisa.

-Yo no usaría esa palabra precisamente -respondió al mismo tiempo que soplaba sobre la taza.

Entonces se escucharon al fondo unos gritos tan fuertes que era difícil pensar que unos niños pudiesen llegar a tales decibelios, y seguido de los gritos se escuchó el sonido sordo de un vidrio quebrándose seguido del grito agonizante de un pollo.

-Querida -dijo con la mano en el rostro como si le hubiesen echado humo en los ojos- ¿podrías ir a capturar al pollo esta vez?

-Está bien. Solo por esta vez -dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salir de la sala.

-A veces me pregunto si realmente ellos son mis hijos -dijo con una sonrisa antes de beber con cuidado-. Díganme, qué los trae por aquí?

-No tenemos por qué deci...

-Creemos que el príncipe quiere asesinarnos -respondió Charlie interrumpiendo a Aurora, quien claramente se enojó, cruzando los brazos.

-Suena complicado -respondió desconcertado.

-Todavía no sabemos qué hacer. Íbamos a planearlo hace unas horas pero estábamos demasiado cansados como para pensar.

-Bueno -dijo mientras ponía su taza en la mesa-, me gustaría ayudarlos con eso, pero me temo que soy un simple granjero.

-Con el hospedaje que nos dio es más que suficiente -respondió Charlie.

Dos niños entraron a la sala gritando y tratando de capturar a un pollo que estaba dejando caer plumas por todas partes. Entonces apareció Amina con una bolsa en la mano, tratando de atraparlo lo más rápido que podía con ella.

-¡Amor cierra las ventanas! -le gritó al entrar.

Charlie y Aurora ayudaron a John a cerrar todas las ventanas, mientras que Amina y los dos niños saltaban por todas partes tratando de atrapar al animal. Hasta que pasó por encima de Clara, y en menos de un segundo, Clara ya lo tenía en sus manos. Los niños la miraron sorprendidos al igual que todos en la sala.

-Mamá ¿Podemos ver a la muchacha atrapar a Houdini otra vez? -le dijeron juntando las manos en tono de súplica.

-Nada de eso -dijo antes de pedirle el pollo a Clara y darle las gracias por atraparlo.

De repente, unos fuertes golpes hicieron retumbar la puerta, y una gruesa voz autoritaria se escuchó desde afuera:

-Guardia real, abra la puerta.

John les hizo señas a los tres forajidos para que se escondieran abriendo una trampilla que estaba escondida bajo la alfombra, y los tres rápidamente bajaron por las escaleras hasta el oscuro sótano. Cuando bajaron los tres, Jonh escondió la trampilla y respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué se les ofrece? -preguntó con inocencia.

-Disculpe señor, por ordenes del rey tenemos que revisar su casa.

-No hay problema -dijo al mismo tiempo que se hacía a un lado rápidamente para dejarlos pasar.

Charlie y las chicas podían escuchar los firmes pasos de los guardias retumbando por todo el sótano además de sus latidos que cada vez se hacían más intensos.

-¿Por qué hay tantas plumas? -preguntó confuso uno de los guardias.

-A mis hijos les gusta jugar mucho con los animales.

Los guardias siguieron revisando el lugar entrando en todas las habitaciones de la casa, hasta que finalmente encontraron la trampilla debajo de la alfombra.

-¿A dónde lleva esta trampilla? -preguntó el guardia con severidad.

-Al sótano señor -respondió Jonh con algo de dificultad.

-¿Y qué guardan aquí? dijo mientras quitaba la alfombra totalmente para poder abrir la trampilla.

-La despensa y algunos recuerdos de la familia.

El guardia bajó las escaleras y al llegar al piso encendió una antorcha. Sacos de harina y cofres por todas partes llenaban el sótano. Charlie, Clara y Aurora trataban de contener la respiración dentro de los cofres al ver como la luz de la antorcha iluminaba ligeramente por dentro el cofre. El guardia siguió observando el lugar hasta que de repente se encontró con el rostro de un creeper muy cerca de él, asustándole hasta el alma dejando caer su antorcha. Luego se percató de que se trataba de un simple trofeo colgado en la pared. Los guardias que lo observaban desde arriba trataron de disimular su risa.

-Maldición -dijo al mismo tiempo que se sacudía el polvo y recogía su antorcha indignado-. No hay nada aquí. Vayámonos.

Los chicos soltaron un suspiro de alivio al escuchar como el guardia subía las escaleras y se relajaron. Y antes de que todos los guardias salieran, uno de los guardias más grandes vio las tazas de chocolate por un buen rato, poniendo a John muy nervioso.

-¿Le importa si tomo un poco? -preguntó el guardia con amabilidad.

-¿Qué? Ah, no, adelante.

El guardia tomó una de las tazas y al tratar de beber el chocolate se quemó, dejándolo con una mueca de dolor y desagrado bastante peculiar.

-Amigo ¿tú vienes del infierno o algo así? -preguntó mientras dejaba el chocolate de nuevo en la mesa y salía de la cabaña, pero justo antes de salir, Jonh vio que el guardia tenía un papel pegado en la espalda que decía "DAME UNA NALGADA PARA QUE SE ME QUITE LO BURRO", y seguido de eso volteó a ver a sus hijos que sonreían inocentemente.

Una vez que John cerró la puerta, soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio y los fugitivos salieron de su escondite.

-Gracias John -le agradeció Charlie estrechando su mano.

-Gracias a ti.

Mientras el chocolate se enfriaba, Charlie le contó a Jonh todo lo que había pasado hasta que llegó a Tarem. Jonh escuchaba con atención y sincero interés.

-Entonces sí existe el dichoso portal después de todo -dijo antes de beber algo de chocolate.

-Así es.

-Puedo -dijo inseguro-, ya sabes... ¿ver el ojo?

Charlie sacó un poco desconfiado el ojo de su inventario y se lo mostró a Jonh sin dárselo.

-¿Y están seguros de que es real?

-No nos perseguirían si fuese así. Pero tal vez sea falsa después de todo.

-¿Y si la destruimos? Así nos desharíamos de todos los problemas -sugirió Aurora

-Según las leyendas, es indestructible, pero tal vez un hechicero de alto nivel podría destruirlo de alguna forma -replicó.

-Sí, pero no conocemos a ningún hechicero... ¿O sí?

-Yo conozco a uno -comentó John.

-Vive en la montaña más alta de Faroth, en lo más alto, dentro de una cueva. Pero no recibe a nadie. Es un verdadero reto convencerlo de hacer o decir algo. Bueno, al menos eso me dijo mi padre. Desde entonces nadie ha subido esa montaña.

-Supongo que lo veremos mañana -dijo Aurora.

-Sí, es lo mejor -respondió Charlie asintiendo.

-Bueno, entonces prepararé las mantas y cerraré con llave -dijo Jonh al levantarse de su asiento- Amor ¿Podrías poner la espada al lado de la puerta?

Mientras John acomodaba y barría la sala para poner las mantas, Los tres pudieron bañarse con el agua que Amina había calentado antes de que llegaran, y una vez que terminaron, se sentaron al lado de la chimenea para recuperar el calor. Luego, los dos chicos llegaron corriendo a ellos con entusiasmo.

-Oigan ¿ustedes alguna vez han matado a alguien?

-¡Niños! -gritó Amina desde la cocina.

-No creo que tengas edad para saber esas cosas -respondió Charlie con una amigable sonrisa.

-¿Nos podrían enseñar a usar la espada?

-O el arco.

-La espada es mejor.

-Tu abuela.

-¡Niños, ya dejen en paz a los invitados! -gritó Amina nuevamente.

Los niños salieron corriendo hacia su cuarto espantados por el grito de su madre y no los volvieron a ver el resto de la noche.

Después de acomodar las sabanas, los tres fueron a acostarse, pero Charlie aún no podía dormir, porque no tenía tanto sueño en realidad, así que sólo contemplaba el fuego y el crujir de la madera, que era lo único que se escuchaba en la sala, preguntándose en quién debería confiar y en quién no. Entonces volteó a ver a Clara que estaba a su derecha, respirando tranquilamente.

-Clara -dijo suavemente- ¿Estás despierta?

-Sí...

-Sólo quería preguntarte... ¿recuerdas a tu familia?

Clara quedó callada bastante tiempo. Charlie empezaba a preguntarse si se había dormido, porque no podía ver su rostro.

-No muy bien -respondió un poco desconsolada-. Ni siquiera estoy segura de si la gente que creo recordar existe en realidad.

-¿Estás triste por eso? -respondió al escuchar su voz melancólica.

-No... pero me siento sola... y en un mundo muy hostil.

-Bueno, no negaré lo último... pero no estás sola -le dijo con una sonrisa cuando ella volteó y se vieron a los ojos-. Nos tienes a mí y a Aurora. Yo en lo personal, te cuidaré tanto como pueda. Pero por si acaso -dijo mientras sacaba una daga con funda de su inventario- te daré esto.

Clara sonrió al tomar la daga, y una pequeña lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

-Gracias -dijo sinceramente, antes de guardar la daga en su inventario y acomodarse las mantas para descansar tranquilamente, mientras Aurora escuchaba en silencio, dejando salir sus lágrimas sin ninguna oposición.

...

-Señor, los fugitivos no están en el pueblo, debieron haber escapado cuando llegamos -le informó Antony al guardia real que estaba escribiendo sobre un papel los informes de la persecución.

-Los caminos están cerrados y avisamos a los guardias locales de su presencia. Seguramente siguen en el pueblo, solo hay que esperar a que salgan a la luz.

-¿Y si escapan bajo tierra señor?

-Nadie puede pasar mucho tiempo bajo la tierra incluso con un casco de afinidad acuática. además tenemos al mejor rastreador del reino; tarde o temprano los encontraremos. Pero no hay que subestimar a Charlie, es un hombre con habilidades estratégicas admirables... como su hermano.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces señor?

-Pondremos un pequeño grupo de guardias en cada camino para emboscarlos mientras los guardias locales siguen buscándolos en el pueblo y el rastreador se asegura que no se esconden bajo tierra. Si después de una semana no aparecen será un hecho que escaparon.

Antony quedó estupefacto ante la naturalidad del guardia real para generar planes sin dudar ni un momento.

-¿Sucede algo? -dijo al no escuchar por un rato al guardia, parando de escribir para prestarle atención.

-No señor, es sólo que -el guardia dudó un poco antes de contestar-. Me sorprende lo fácil que es para usted idear un plan con tal rapidez. Quisiera ser tan bueno como usted algún día.

El guardia real quedó sorprendido ante la respuesta. Desvió la mirada al suelo como meditando algo, y luego siguió escribiendo su informe.

-Gracias -respondió-. Vaya a asignar sus tareas a los guardias.

-Sí señor -respondió con su puño en el pecho, pero antes de salir de la oficina, un guardia entró acompañado de una señorita con delantal y pelo amarrado.

-Señor. Esta joven dice haber visto a los tres fugitivos en el restaurante.

...

La luz blanca de un día nublado entraba por la ventana, pasando ligeramente entre los parpados de Charlie, despertándolo con una suave calidez a pesar de hacer bastante frío. Antes de sentarse y estirarse, se talló los ojos, para luego observar a su lado a Clara y Aurora descansando tranquilamente. Entonces escuchó unos pasos detrás de él, y al voltear vio a Amina llevando unos platos en ambas manos.

-Buenos días -dijo con simpatía al verlo despierto.

-Buenos días -respondió con los ojos todavía entre abiertos.

-Ya hice el desayuno -dijo mientras ponía los platos en la mesa-. Pueden venir a comer cuando gusten.

-Muchas gracias.

-No es nada.

Charlie se sentó con Amina y los niños para desayunar unos deliciosos huevos con pan y un vaso con jugo de manzana. En poco tiempo, Clara y Aurora los acompañaron, y como siempre, Clara pidió un tercer plato con algo de pena.

-Guau -dijo uno de los niños sorprendido-, jamás había visto alguien comer más que Zack.

-Tienes razón -respondió su hermano- Come el doble que yo. Has de tener como tres estómagos.

-¡Marco, Zack, dejen de ser tan descorteses! -los regañó Amina.

-¿¡Yo qué dije!? -replicó Marco ofendido.

Clara se sonrojó y comió un poco más lento que antes.

-¿Dónde está el hombre de la coleta? -preguntó Aurora aparentemente desinteresada.

-Se llama Jonh, Aurora -respondió Charlie llamándole la atención para que no fuese tan desconfiada.

-Mi esposo salió de compras -respondió Amina ignorando la descortesía de la bruja-. Dijo que ya casi se acababan el heno en la tienda, así que fue a comprar antes que los demás. Y gracias al dinero que nos dieron, podremos comprar todo lo que nos hacía falta también. Solo espero que no compre más vasos de vidrio -dijo al recordar el último vaso que se había estrellado ayer en el suelo cuando Houdini escapó-. Por cierto ¿de dónde sacó tanto dinero?

-Soy minero -respondió Charlie en seguida, dejando a Amina sorprendida.

-¿Minero?

-Sí. El oro lo encontré en una cueva abandonada de Helintom, cerca de donde vivo. Como nadie quiere ir a minar ahí por estar infestado de monstruos, había mucho oro. Pero todo tiene un costo -dijo al mismo tiempo que mostraba una gran cicatriz bajo su brazo que parecía reciente-. Uno no se puede despistar ni un segundo en cuevas como esas.

-Qué valor -dijo Amina admirada.

Después de comer, Aurora preparó sus pociones y Charlie recogió sus cosas antes de doblar las mantas que les habían prestado.

-¿Ya se van? -le preguntó Zack a Clara con desilusión en su voz.

-Me temo que sí -respondió con el corazón dolido-. Pero quizás algún día pueda volver y enseñarte a usar el arco.

-¿En serio? -dijo con los ojos brillando de emoción.

-En serio.

-¿Y tu novio nos podrá enseñar a usar la espada?

Clara se sonrojó, al igual que Charlie, pero él siguió arreglando ignorando lo que había dicho el niño.

-¡Zack, no seas entrometido! -le gritó Amina que estaba recogiendo la mesa.

-Pero mamá, es muy obvio, se andan mirando a cada rato.

-¡Zack Rogers!

Cuando acabaron de arreglarse y finalmente estuvieron listos, Charlie, Aurora y Clara se despidieron de Amina, agradeciéndole a ella y a su esposo por la hospitalidad.

-¿En serio no podrían quedarse más tiempo? -les preguntó desconsolada-. Mis hijos adoran las visitas. Casi no hay gente que conozcamos en este pueblo.

-Lo siento señora, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo.

-Bueno. Espero que tengan suerte en su viaje.

Los tres salieron con las capuchas puestas, despidiéndose de Amina y los niños que agitaban las manos. Poco a poco, los tres fueron desapareciendo entre los edificios hasta que no pudieron ver a la familia.

Caminaron por la ciudad tratando de evadir a los guardias con la mayor cautela posible, hasta que poco a poco fueron apareciendo más árboles a su alrededor. Llegó un punto en el que lo único que veían a su alrededor eran árboles y nieve.

-¿Ustedes creen que estén bien? -preguntó Clara después de haber visto tantos guardias en las calles a diferencia de cuando llegaron al pueblo.

-Dudo que descubran que ellos fueron los que nos hospedaron -replicó Charlie bastante relajado-. Por cierto ¿por qué desconfiabas tanto de ellos Auri?

-Sabes que no confío mucho en las "buenas personas" -respondió un poco desinteresada-. Pero creo que ellos sí son honestos después de todo. Solo espero que no nos delaten después.

-Lo dudo -respondió Charlie con tranquilidad-. Por cierto, debo recordarles que a los guardias les gustan las emboscadas.

-O sea que las respiraciones que estoy escuchando no son de... -dijo Clara con terror en su rostro.

Charlie y Aurora se pusieron alerta, y en menos de un segundo una docena de guardias aparecieron de entre los árboles hasta rodearlos por completo.

-Bueno, aquí vamos otra vez, dijo Charlie mientras sacaba su espada -. Será mejor que no te alejes mucho Clara.

-Aja ¿y si yo me muero qué? -dijo Aurora molesta mientras se preparaba para lanzar sus pociones.

-Tú sabes eso de sobra.

Los guardias se abalanzaron sobre los tres con mucha determinación, listos para matar a los tres fugitivos, pero Aurora relentizó a la mitad con dos pociones de lentitud mientras que Charlie se encargaba de la otra mitad. Clara trataba de escapar de las espadas sin separarse mucho de Charlie y Aurora, pero cuando los tres estaban distraídos, un guardia la derribó. Charlie y Aurora no podían ayudarla porque los guardias no los dejaban descansar ni un poco. El guardia cayó sobre Clara, sacándole todo el aire, y antes de que estuviese a punto de enterrarle su espada, Clara vio por un instante a un oso sobre ella, e instintivamente esquivó su espada y desenvainó la daga que tenía en su inventario. Clara estuvo a punto de enterrar su daga en el cuello del guardia, pero logró controlarse y lo apuñaló en el hombro. El guardia soltó un fuerte grito de dolor; lo suficientemente doloroso como para poder quitárselo de encima con toda la fuerza que tenía. Cundo Clara vio que el guardia seguía retorciéndose en el suelo, dio las gracias de que no lo había matado.

Charlie estaba siendo abrumado con la cantidad de guardias que habían aparecido, pero Clara lo ayudó, peleando con tanta facilidad como si de caminar se tratase. Y después de unos minutos finalmente dejaron inconscientes a todos los guardias, excepto a uno, el cual era el guardia que Clara había apuñalado antes.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -le preguntó Charlie al guardia ensangrentado con su espada apuntándole.

El guardia tardó un poco en responder debido al dolor que sentía en el hombro. Pero finalmente obtuvo el aire que necesitaba para responder y respondió con algo de dificultad.

-Antony...

**Por favor, si te gusta esta historia y aprecias el tiempo que le proporciono para que la disfrutes lo más posible, no te olvides de votar, comentar y seguirme, así podré ver que lo estoy haciendo bien. No te cuesta nada ;3 Y si de verdad me quieres apoyar, compártela, eso definitivamente me haría el día nwn**


	5. Antony

Charlie estaba un poco lastimado, y la sangre corría por su mejilla hasta caer en el suelo, pero aún así tenía que saber cómo sabían los guardias por qué camino se irían del pueblo. No podía demostrar debilidad en ese momento.

-Bien Antony... Me vas a explicar rápida y claramente por qué persiguen a Clara y cómo es que sabían qué camino tomaríamos.

El guardia rubio y sin casco quedó callado con una mirada fría y penetrante, pero Charlie no se dejó intimidar por un moribundo y acercó su espada hacia Antony hasta tocar su cuello.

-Responde.

-Asesinos como ustedes no merecen que siquiera les diga la talla de mis botas.

-¡¿Asesinos?! -gritó Aurora indignada.

-Aquí vamos... -dijo Charlie en un suspiro.

-¡Ustedes son los que quieren matarnos! ¡Nosotros solo nos defendemos! ¡No es nuestra culpa que no podamos controlar nuestros golpes todo el tiempo!

-Aurora, por favor tranquilízate -le dijo Charlie avergonzado.

-¡¿Cómo puedes tú estar tranquilo cuando... estas cosas -dijo señalando a Antony-, nos acusan de rebajarnos a su nivel?!

-¡¿Cosas?! -gritó Antony profundamente ofendido con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Perdóne usted -respondió Aurora con sarcasmo-, quise decir escoria.

-Solo guarda silencio ¿quieres? -le dijo Charlie a Aurora-. Por favor, dinos lo que queremos saber y no te haremos daño.

-Sí claro -respondió el guardia con incredulidad-. No soy tan estúpido como para saber que en cuanto les diga me clavaras esa espada en la garganta.

-¡No somos asesinos! -respondió Charlie frustrado.

-Sí, claro ¡Dile eso a las familias de los guardias que asesinaron!

-¡Solo nos defendíamos! -respondió molesto al mismo tiempo que quitaba su espada de la garganta de Antony

-¡¿De qué?! ¿De que los arrestaran?

-No, de que nos mataran.

-No seas estúpido, la guardia del reino solo mata si es por defensa propia u ordenes muy específicas.

-Pues tus guardias estaban apunto de enterrarme sus espadas en la cabaña.

-Mentiroso. La guardia real nos pidió que solo matáramos a la asesina -respondió un poco confundido-. Nunca dijo nada de sus secuaces.

-¿Al menos sabes por qué la persiguen a ella? -replicó Charlie al ver lo que estaba pasando.

-Sí... es una asesina -respondió sin rodeos.

-¿Tú estuviste ahí cuando asesinó al guardia?

-N-no.

-Puedo decirte con total confianza que Clara estaba escapando porque quería evitar que sea quien sea, permita que los endermans invadan el reino y quizá todos los demás.

-¿Y cómo esperas que me vaya a creer tremenda burrada? -replicó el guardia con incredulidad.

Charlie miró a los demás con un poco de desconfianza antes de sacar de su inventario el ojo de ender y mostrárselo a Antony. Él quedó mudo al ver la esfera viéndolo profundamente a los ojos.

-Es...

-Sí...

-¿Y cómo sé que no es falsa? -protestó.

Charlie puso el ojo en el hueco de una piedra que estaba cerca de ahí para que no se moviera y sacó de su inventario un hacha que traía. La agarró del mango con fuerza y estrelló la herramienta sobre el ojo con todas las fuerzas que tenía; Sin embargo, el ojo ni siquiera tenía un solo rasguño. Antony vio con terror el ojo de ender.

-Eso debió bastar como para romper una falsa.

-¿Y cómo sé que ustedes no son los que quieren que los endermans invadan el reino?

-¡Ay por favor! -exclamó Aurora con desesperación. Y caminó fúricamente hacia el guardia.

-¡Aurora! -gritó Charlie

Antony levantó uno de sus brazos para protegerse de cualquier golpe que la bruja le fuese a dar y esperó desconsolado la muerte. Luego sintió como un líquido recorría su cuello y su pecho, empapando su ropa, y abrió los ojos, solo para ver que la bruja estaba arrodillada frente a él vertiendo sobre su pecho una poción. Lentamente, la herida que tenía bajo la clavícula izquierda se fue cerrando hasta que no hubo cicatriz alguna. Antony sintió como el dolor iba desapareciendo hasta que finalmente se desvaneció por completo; como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Vete por favor -le dijo molesta-. Ve con tus amigos o lo que sea, pero ya deja de preguntar tonterías.

Los ojos de Antony expresaban claramente sorpresa ante la reacción de la bruja. Estaba mudo y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Y espero que con esto te quede claro que no... somos... asesinos -le dijo escupiendo cada palabra-. Vámonos antes de que lleguen más -le dijo a Charlie y a Clara antes de pararse y empezar a caminar hacia donde iban antes de que los asaltaran los guardias.

Charlie y Clara miraron a Antony un poco incómodos. Charlie envainó su espada y se fue con Aurora, y Clara le siguió el paso.

-¡Esperen! -gritó el guardia antes de perderlos de vista pero ninguno volteó- ¡Aprehendieron a uno de sus amigos!

Los tres se detuvieron en el acto y voltearon casi al mismo tiempo.

-Es un hombre con coleta y lentes...

-John... -dijo Clara en voz baja.

Los tres corrieron de vuelta con el guardia hasta estar de nuevo a su lado.

-¿Dónde lo tienen? -preguntó Charlie firmemente.

-En la base de la guardia.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que no es una trampa?

-Cuando lo interrogaron esta madrugada, no estaba en la misma sala, pero logre escuchar un poco a escondidas de lo que estaban hablando. Los guardias le dijeron que si no decía hacia a dónde irían, asesinarían a su familia y luego a él. Al principio creí que solo era mi imaginación -dijo con algo de dificultad. Le costaba admitir lo que estaba sucediendo-. Pero ahora que escucho todo esto... y que en vez de asesinarme me curaron... creo que lo que escuché fue real... Iré con ustedes a rescatarlo. Yo conozco la cárcel perfectamente; conozco los turnos que toman los guardias y algunas entradas que pasan desapercibidas.

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti? -le preguntó Aurora con incredulidad.

-Bueno... yo...

-Aurora, no creo que tenga malas intenciones.

-¿Cómo puedes confiar en cada persona que te topas en el camino?¡Nos quieren matar Charlie, no puedes andar confiando en todos!

-¿Y si dice la verdad?

-¡¿Y si es una trampa?!

-De todas formas me arrestaran -dijo Antony-. Les di información clasificada...

Charlie y Aurora se miraron.

-Bien -dijo Aurora de brazos cruzados.

Los cuatro se encaminaron de vuelta a Tarem sin decir ni una sola palabra. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la nieve pisada por sus pies y los animales salvajes que caminaban por ahí dentro del bosque. Hasta que Antony rompió el silencio.

-Todavía me cuesta un poco de trabajo creer que esto esté pasando.

-No eres el único -dijeron Charlie y Aurora al mismo tiempo.

-Es que... yo siempre creí que los guardias eran lo mejor del mundo... Mi padre era un guardia real... el mejor del reino. Quería ser como él cuando era niño.

-No creo que todos sean corruptos -replicó Clara un poco apenada- ¿Sino por qué tú no lo serías?

Antony sonrió antes de contestar.

-Sí... tal vez tengas razón.

Paso otro rato antes de que Charlie le preguntara a Antony cómo se suponía que sacarían a John de la base de la guardia.

-Simple... cavamos un hoyo por debajo de la base y lo sacamos. conozco el lugar como la palma de mi mano.

-¿Pero que no llevas 2 días aquí? -inquirió Clara.

-No te preocupes, todas las bases son iguales.

-Aja -dijo Aurora no muy convencida- ¿Y qué haremos para sacar a John y que no lo persigan a él y a su familia nunca más? -preguntó Aurora un poco dudosa del plan pobremente estratégico-. Muy probablemente lo buscaran de nuevo, y no creo que su familia soporte la vida de un fugitivo.

-Vaya, no había pensado en eso -replicó Antony un poco avergonzado.

-Está bien, no hay problema -le dijo Charlie-. Todavía podemos pensar en un mejor plan.

-Disculpen -dijo Clara en voz baja.

-Que sea un plan más lógico por favor -dijo Aurora un poco enojada.

-Tal vez podríamos fingir su muerte.

-Eso no suena muy confiable -replicó Charlie.

-Oigan -volvió a decir Clara un poco más fuerte.

-¿Por qué no mejor lo remplazamos con un pescado y dejamos el envase vacío de una poción morfórica en la celda? seguro se lo creen -dijo Aurora con claro sarcasmo.

-No empieces Aurora -le respondió Charlie.

-Chicos... -dijo Clara un poco molesta.

-En realidad no me parece una muy mala idea -dijo Antony.

-¡Oigan! -exclamó Clara. Cuando por fin todos le prestaron atención, Clara volvió a ser tan tímida como siempre, juntando sus manos y mirando hacia abajo-. Perdón, es que tengo una idea.

...

Los guardias iban de aquí para allá, y el guardia real esperaba con ansias a que llegaran los tres fugitivos. Hasta que finalmente los vio a los tres acompañados de cuatro guardias. En seguida, todos los guardias de la habitación se levantaron y miraron amenazadoramente a los tres personajes encapuchados que caminaban custodiados por los guardias hasta llegar frente al escritorio del guardia real. Entonces uno de los guardias que los custodiaba se acercó al guardia real y se quitó su casco.

-Lo hiciste bien Antony -le dijo el guardia real con orgullo.

-Disculpe, señor, pero ellos no son los fugitivos.

El guardia real miró confundido a el joven guardia y miró de nuevo a las tres personas que tenía enfrente de él, quienes se quitaron las capuchas, dejando ver que eran tres personas totalmente desconocidas.

-Son Forasteros que se perdieron en el bosque. Nos contaron que un señor de coleta y lentes los encontró y después de darles de comer en el restaurante los hospedó en su casa.

Decepcionado, el guardia real rasco su cabeza y dio un largo y profundo suspiro.

-Liberen a John -ordenó sin muchas ganas a los guardias, los cuales fueron caminando rápidamente a liberarlo.

Unos minuto después, John había aparecido en la habitación un poco desorientado, y lo presentaron a el guardia real, quien se levantó e inclinó su cabeza con su puño en el pecho izquierdo frente a John.

-Lamento mucho haberlo molestado tanto señor -le dijo el guardia profundamente avergonzado, y luego le dio una pequeña bolsa de pepitas-. Tome esto como compensación por el fastidio que le pudimos haber causado.

-Gracias por dejarlo salir señor -dijo una de las forasteras- Si él no nos hubiese encontrado en el bosque y hospedado en su casa estaríamos totalmente perdidos justo ahora.

John estaba confundido, pero cuando vio como uno de los guardias que custodiaban a los forasteros extraños le guiñaba un ojo, entendió por completo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Le darán sus pertenencias en menos de un minuto, por favor siéntese donde guste -le dijo el guardia con mucha amabilidad.

Después de que le dieran sus cosas a John, él, los "forasteros" y los "guardias" salieron de la base hasta llegar a un lugar seguro, en donde los "guardias" pudieron quitarse con tranquilidad las armaduras y todos los artículos que llevaban encima, dejando ver que eran Charlie, Clara y Aurora.

-Que bueno que por fin terminó -dijo Aurora en un suspiro-. Sentía como si me fuese a salir el corazón del pecho.

Charlie sacó de su inventario 40 pepitas de oro y se las dio a los "forasteros", y estrecharon las manos con él antes de irse.

-Resultó ser un buen plan -le dijo Charlie a Clara-. Tienes buenos instintos.

-No sé cuantas veces más tendré que agradecerte -le dijo John a Charlie abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¿Agradecerme? -rió Charlie-. Yo fui el que te metió en esto, no tienes nada que agradecer.

-Y a ustedes también -le dijo a Clara y Aurora-. Les debo mi vida a los tres. Si vuelven, no duden pasarme a visitar cuando gusten.

Antony miraba la escena en silencio y con el casco en sus manos.

-Gracias a ti también muchacho, aunque no te conozca.

Antony le sonrió y le dio la mano, estrechandola firmemente. Después los cinco se despidieron y John se fue contento a su casa, Charlie y las chicas se prepararon para volver a el camino que iban a tomar para encontrarse con el hechicero que John les había mencionado.

-Quiero ir con ustedes -dijo Antony decidido. Los tres lo miraron un poco sorprendidos.

-¿Y por qué la repentina propuesta? -respondió Charlie.

-Creo que es lo correcto. Además no creo que me reciban muy bien en la guardia cuando se enteren de todo lo que hice. Les hará falta alguien que sepa las técnicas que usan los guardias. Y quiero ayudar a evitar la invasión.

-Ok -le dijo Charlie con una sonrisa-. Será mejor que te prepares.

**Por favor, si te gusta esta historia y aprecias el tiempo que le proporciono para que la disfrutes lo más posible, no te olvides de votar, comentar y seguirme, así podré ver que lo estoy haciendo bien. No te cuesta nada ;3 Y si de verdad me quieres apoyar, compártela, eso definitivamente me haría el día nwn**


	6. El gigante de Faroth

Los cuatro fugitivos emprendieron el camino hacia el bosque de Faroth, llevando con ellos a los caballos que antes eran de los guardias. Poco a poco, la nieve que antes estaba en todas partes, ahora comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco, coloreando el paisaje de un verde frío y pálido iluminado por el sol del medio día, el cual finalmente había salido después de tantas horas de viaje, dándole algo de calor a los viajeros.

-¿Ustedes creen que los guardias estén bien? -preguntó Clara un poco preocupada.

-No te preocupes. No apretamos mucho las sogas -contestó Antony totalmente despreocupado-. Además... están entrenados para salir adelante en ese tipo de situaciones.

-Solo espero que las pociones de memoria les hayan quitado lo suficiente -comentó Charlie-. Sino, tarde o temprano sabrán que todo fue una trampa y arrestaran de nuevo a John.

-Desde cuando dudas de mis pociones -replicó Aurora algo ofendida.

-Desde que una de ellas me dejó ciego por un día entero.

-Supéralo Charlie -respondió revirando los ojos.

-¡Tropecé como diez veces! -dijo algo molesto. Clara se rió en voz baja.

-Solo fue una vez, deja de molestar.

-No hay mucha diferencia en caerse y sentir que te caes. Quédate ciega un día entero y luego me dices que tal te fue.

Unas horas después, la nieve se había ido por completo, y cada vez había más árboles gruesos y oscuros, y el cielo comenzaba a desaparecer entre el denso follaje, quitándole a los cuatro el sol que tanto habían estado disfrutando; sin embargo, se podían oír a los pájaros cantando y silbando desde las copas de los árboles, con una variedad de sonidos que le daban a los cuatro la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaban después de toda la adrenalina que habían desprendido en sus cuerpos.

-Me duele el trasero -se quejó Aurora tratando de acomodarse en la montadura- ¿Ya casi llegamos?

-Me temo que tendré que decir que no -contestó Antony-. El bosque de Faroth está a miles de bloques lejos de aquí. Éste será un viaje de días.

-Y yo que creí que los botes eran una pesadilla...

-La buena noticia es que dejaremos a los guardias bastante atrás. Tardaran algunos días en saber hacia donde fuimos. Seguramente creerán que me secuestraron o algo por el estilo, así que no habrán sospechas en cuanto a su amigo -dijo refiriéndose a John.

-Los guardias no son la única amenaza -replicó Charlie-. Tarem estaba limpio por los guardias, pero los bosques siguen infestados de monstruos. No debemos bajar la guardia por más inocente que parezca el lugar.

-¿No podríamos al menos bajarla un poquito? -preguntó Aurora acostada en el caballo.

Charlie suspiró y detuvo a su caballo.

-Supongo que podríamos descansar un rato...

Los cuatro bajaron de los caballos y los ataron al árbol más delgado que pudieron encontrar. Aurora suspiró al sentir como su sangre volvía a circular por sus piernas, pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a tener un pequeño calambre y se tiró en el suelo gimiendo hasta el punto de casi llorar. Los demás también estaban cansados de estar sentados y estiraron un rato las piernas antes de almorzar unas manzanas y los restos del pay de calabaza de Aurora.

-No me deja de encantar tu pay Aurora -dijo Clara bastante satisfecha, dejando a Aurora un poco sonrojada.

-Cocinas muy bien -replicó Antony.

-Gracias -respondió tímidamente.

Pero cuando estaban a punto de seguir con su camino, escucharon el grito de un niño pidiendo ayuda en lo profundo del bosque. Antony siguió la voz del niño, seguido de Charlie y Clara.

-Oigan, podría ser una trampa, que tal si mejor nos vamos y... -Aurora dejó de hablar al ver que ninguno de los tres le hacía caso, y refunfuñó antes de seguirlos- ¿Por qué nunca me escuchan?

Después de trotar unos cuantos bloques, encontraron a un niño abrazando sus piernas al lado de un árbol pidiendo ayuda. Y rápidamente se acercaron a él.

-Hola amigo ¿estás bien? -le preguntó Antony con una rodilla en el suelo.

-No -respondió el niño con la voz quebrada y las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas.

-Tranquilo, te vamos a ayudar ¿Qué sucede?

-Perdí a mis padres -le respondió un poco más tranquilo.

-No te preocupes, nosotros te cuidaremos -le respondió Antony con una amigable sonrisa.

-Creo que ustedes son los que necesitan que los cuiden...

Antony se dio la vuelta al escuchar el grito de Clara, y vio a una multitud de bandidos apuntándoles con sus arcos, y otros agarrando a Aurora y a Charlie por la espalda.

-Les dije que era una trampa.

...

Los cuatro fueron llevados junto con sus caballos a un pequeño campamento, lleno de bandidos sucios y mal vestidos que los miraban con sonrisas llenas de avaricia y burla. Charlie contó alrededor de treinta hombres. Si los cuatro tenían que pelear, tendrían que luchar con 7 cada uno. Desde lejos, un hombre se levantó de su asiento, mostrando claramente su autoridad al apoyar en el suelo su gigantesca hacha.

-No puede ser -susurró Antony.

-¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó Charlie en voz baja.

-Es Godor, el gigante de Faroth.

-¿Quién?

-La guardia real lo ha estado buscando por años. Es el bandido más sangriento y astuto del reino... Mata por diversión... -dijo Antony con una expresión llena de asco y desprecio.

-Por supuesto -replicó Charlie en un suspiro-. No podía ser un bandido chiquito, tenía que ser el peor de todos...

-Un momento -dijo Aurora- ¿Qué acaso Faroth no estaba a miles de bloques de aquí?

-Nació en Faroth, pero siempre cambia su ubicación. Por eso es tan difícil de atrapar.

-Jefe, mire lo que encontramos -dijo uno de los bandidos antes de tirar a los cuatro frente al hombre barbudo y gigante, el cual sonrió con malicia mostrando su diente de oro al verlos arrodillados frente a el.

-Revísenlos -dijo con su voz robusta y gruesa.

Rápidamente los bandidos revisaron los bolsillos de los viajeros y se las entregaron al gigante.

-Vaya, vaya... -dijo el gigante al ver tremendo botín- ¿Qué hacen 4 forasteros llenos de dinero pasando por estos rumbos tan peligrosos?

-Y eso a ti qué te importa -dijo Charlie antes de que uno de los bandidos le diera un puñetazo en la cara.

El gigante soltó una carcajada que se pudo haber oído hasta en las afueras del reino.

-Me cae bien este chico.

Uno de los bandidos encontró el inventario secreto de Charlie y sacó de la bolsa el ojo de ender.

-Jefe, mire esto -le dijo el bandido al gigante antes de dárselo en la mano.

El gigante lo examinó con muy poco interés sosteniéndolo con sus gigantescos dedos. Parecía como una simple canica en sus manos.

-Bonito amuleto. Es adorable -dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que jugaba con ella-. Espero que no te lo haya dado tu madre o alguna tontería así, porque me la quedaré -dijo antes de guardarla en su inventario.

-Maldición -dijo Charlie en voz baja.

-Muy bien, aquí van las únicas dos opciones que les quedan -dijo el gigante mientras empezaba a caminar alrededor de los viajeros-. Opción número uno: Pueden quedarse en mi campamento y servirme hasta el fin de sus miserables existencias, aunque la verdad no es tan malo como podrían imaginarse. Y opción dos: Morir.

-Vaya asco de opciones -dijo Antony en voz baja.

-No lo dudo -respondió el gigante-. pero tampoco les queda de otra.

-¿Y qué tal un desafío? -dijo Clara bastante tímida y con la voz muy baja.

-¿Un desafío? -dijo el gigante después de soltar otra carcajada. Charlie, Antony y Aurora la vieron sorprendidos.

-Sí -dijo con la voz incluso más baja que antes.

-¿Y por qué aceptaría ese "desafío"? -preguntó el gigante en tono de burla.

-Porque sino, todos los demás bandidos del reino creerán que eres un cobarde -respondió Charlie rápidamente al darse cuenta del plan de Clara.

Todos los bandidos del campamento empezaron a murmurar entre si, y el gigante miró al suelo pensativo.

-Está bien -dijo el gigante con orgullo- Si ganas, te dejaré ir con tus amigos, pero el oro me lo quedo yo. Y si pierden, bueno... los mataré.

Clara se asustó un poco, pero luego asintió con determinación.

-Ya que tú me estas desafiando... -el gigante se agacho y se acercó a Clara- ¿Cual es el desafío mademoiselle?

-Tiro con arco.

Todos los bandidos empezaron a reír burlándose de la pequeña chica.

-¿No querrá un guante para que no se lastime las manos? -dijo uno de los bandidos haciendo que los bandidos se carcajearan aun más.

El gigante sonrió y desató las cuerdas que tenían amarrada a Clara.

-Me parece perfecto -respondió antes de pararse de nuevo.

-Clara, por favor piensa lo que dices -le dijo Antony-. Godor es de los mejores arqueros del reino.

-Tu amigo tiene razón -respondió Godor halagado- ¿Segura que no quieres cambiar el desafío?

-No -respondió con tanta seguridad que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-¡Que así sea entonces! -exclamó con su fuerte y gruesa voz, provocando que todos los bandidos gritaran como locos.

-Estamos muertos -dijo Antony en un suspiro.

Godor le ordenó a uno de los bandidos que amarrara el ojo de ender con un pequeño hilo y que lo colgara en una rama lejos del campamento.

-El primero en cortar el hilo que sostiene la canica gana. Espero que no sea demasiado para ti cariño -le dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

Los bandidos le dieron a Godor y a Clara sus arcos.

-Las damas primero -dijo Godor haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Cuando Clara tensó el arco, todos guardaron silencio. Apenas y podía ver el hilo. Instintivamente relentizó su respiración, y su sentido de la vista se agudizó, permitiéndole ver con claridad el hilo a la distancia. Y sin darse cuenta, ya había disparado la flecha, pero esta solo se clavó en el tronco del árbol; sin embargo, pasó lo suficientemente cerca como para mover el ojo con el viento que había generado la flecha al pasar. Charlie, Aurora y Antony soltaron un pequeño suspiro, maldiciendo en voz baja.

-No está mal -dijo el gigante con los brazos cruzados-. Espero que quieras ser parte de mi pueblo cuando gane esta tontería. Nos vendría bien una arquera así.

El gigante tensó su arco, haciendo crujir ligeramente la madera, y luego de unos segundos, el gigante disparó, pero la flecha chocó con el ojo de ender, provocando que se moviera de un lado a otro. Todos los bandidos suspiraron decepcionados al ver el ojo colgando todavía, pero Godor se rió un poco.

-Su turno -dijo.

Clara tensó el arco, pero el ojo no dejaba de moverse, y el viento no ayudaba. A pesar de que esperaba a que el ojo dejara de moverse, no se detenía.

-Lo hizo a propósito -susurró Aurora-. Solo se está divirtiendo a costa de ella.

-No podemos confiar en él -comentó Antony en voz baja.

La presión comenzó a invadir a Clara. Los bandidos comenzaron a burlarse de ella preguntándole por qué se tardaba tanto.

Clara comenzó a sentirse bastante abrumada. Su visión volvió a hacerse borrosa y le temblaban las manos. Probablemente Godor ganaría si fallaba otra vez. Las voces de los bandidos cada vez se hacían más fuertes en su cabeza. La vida de sus únicos amigos dependían de ella, pero ella no quería que fuese así... quería salir corriendo de allí... quería que todo estuviera bien... quería que todo acabara... ¿Por qué no solo todos se llevaban bien? ¿Por qué tenía que cargar con toda esa responsabilidad ella sola?

Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla y trató de contener su llanto. Entonces Clara vio a Charlie. Él solo sonreía tranquilamente, viendo a Clara con una calma que apagó todas las voces en su cabeza. Nuevamente su visión se hizo clara a pesar de las lágrimas. Y volvió a recuperar el control de su respiración. Sus manos volvieron a estar tan quietas como en la primera vez que disparó, y apuntó de nuevo a el hilo que no paraba de balancearse. Y después de exhalar, disparó la flecha, y el ojo cayó al suelo. Después de eso solo se escuchó el sonido del viento acariciando las copas de los árboles, nadie se movía. Clara sonrió aliviada.

-Bueno... -dijo Godor en un suspiro, y luego, enterró su espada en la espalda de Clara hasta atravesarla. Clara vio como la espada salía de su vientre.

-¡NO! -gritó Charlie antes de golpear fúricamente al bandido que lo sostenía con la parte trasera de su cabeza y tomar su cuchillo para cortar las cuerdas que lo tenían atado en un solo movimiento. Godor sacó la espada del cuerpo de Clara, dejándola caer en el suelo.

Antony y Aurora hicieron lo mismo que Charlie y golpearon a los guardias que los retenían. Aurora le lanzó a los bandidos una poción de lentitud que tenía en su escote para una emergencia, mientras que Antony tomaba prestada la espada del bandido que lo retenía para poder defenderse. Charlie se acercó corriendo a Godor y trató de golpearlo pero él esquivo el golpe como si nada. Aurora y Antony comenzaron a luchar contra los bandidos con lo mejor que tenían. Charlie recibió un golpe en el estomago que lo dejó sin aire, seguido de otro en la cara que lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Godor tomó su hacha y trató de enterrarla en Charlie pero se hizo a un lado y le dio una patada en la cara lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? -se burló Godor mientras trataba de recuperarse.

-¡No! -respondió Charlie antes de tomar una antorcha que había cerca y golpearlo en su cara, provocando un grito más fuerte que el de un enderman. Después tomó su hacha con toda la fuerza que tenía y lo golpeó con la parte no filosa en su cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. La antorcha cayó en una pila de paja y esta comenzó a incendiarse.

Aurora logró alcanzar su inventario y empezó a lanzar pociones a diestra y siniestra, mientras que Antony ponía a prueba su entrenamiento. Charlie corrió hacia Clara y analizó la herida cubierta de sangre.

-No está nada bien -le dijo Charlie a sus compañeros con clara angustia en su voz mientras trataba de evitar la hemorragia con sus manos-. Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien ¡Aurora, pásame una...

-¡Ya no tengo! -respondió Aurora mientras luchaba con los bandidos- ¡La última la usé en Antony!

-¡Demonios! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se levantaba y desataba su frustración golpeando a los bandidos que se acercaban a luchar con él. Charlie dejó de pensar, y solo golpeaba sin parar a todo lo que se movía. Gritando y maldiciendo con toda la fuerza que tenía. La sangre y el fuego que empezaba a cubrir gran parte del campamento parecía un reflejo de su interior.

-¡Tenemos que irnos! -gritó Antony antes de lanzarle a los bandidos una TNT que había encontrado, haciendo volar por los aires al menos a cuatro- ¡Cúbreme! -le gritó a Aurora para luego cargar a Clara lo más rápido que pudo y ponerla en su caballo. Aurora mantenía a raya a todos los bandidos que intentaban acercarse, pero eran muchos, Aurora recogió un escudo que había en el suelo y retrocedió cubriendose con él sin parar de lanzar sus pociones. Antony lanzó otra dinamita, dándole a Aurora el tiempo suficiente como para sacar el oro del inventario de Godor.

Charlie seguía eliminando bandidos como una bestia. Estaba cubierto de sangre. Aurora lo miró aterrada de la violencia con que golpeaba y apuñalaba a los bandidos sin ninguna misericordia.

-¡Charlie! -le gritó.

Él volteó, respirando rápidamente, y con todo el cuerpo cubierto de sangre. Al instante se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo al ver el rostro lleno de horror que tenía Aurora. Corrió hacia ellos limpiándose la sangre de la cara y evadiendo las flechas de los bandidos, y luego se subió al caballo.

-Llévenme con ustedes -le dijo el niño a Aurora antes de que se fuera-. Por favor -suplicó.

Aurora suspiro odiándose a si misma por lo que estaba por hacer.

-Sube -le dijo, y el niño subió lo más rápido que pudo.

Los cinco huyeron del campamento, no sin antes recoger el ojo de ender que les quedaba de paso.

Galoparon lo más rápido que pudieron, dejando atrás el campamento en llamas, que emanaba una columna de humo que subía lentamente hasta desaparecer en el cielo nublado...

**Por favor, si te gusta esta historia y aprecias el tiempo que le proporciono para que la disfrutes lo más posible, no te olvides de votar, comentar y seguirme, así podré ver que lo estoy haciendo bien. No te cuesta nada ;3 Y si de verdad me quieres apoyar, compártela, eso definitivamente me haría el día nwn**


	7. ¡¡¡AVISO DEMASIADO IMPORTANTE!

Hola, y primero que nada, tranquilo lector, no cancelé esta historia (si es que te interesa) solo quería avisarte que si quieres seguir leyendo esta historia, puedes ir a mi perfil de Wattpad, que es mi plataforma principal por el momento.

Intenté buscar lectores aquí en fanfiction, pero la verdad es que casi nadie viene, y pues tampoco es que me fascine la plataforma, asi que si quieres ver la mejor versión de esta historia (con imagenes ilustrativas, avisos Y actualizaciones) puedes buscar mi perfil. Estoy como "Jared-Arturo"

Muchas gracias por tu atención, y por leer mi historia nwn


End file.
